Dime que me quieres
by Shadamy-17
Summary: Amy Rose es una famosa detective, pero esta vez se ve en un asesinato que le canviará la vida, y volverá a ver a sus viejos amigos... ¿que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, voy a hacer una secuela sobre esta historia shadamy ^-^**

**Y si te gusta mi historia deja Reviews y si hay algo que tengo que mejorar decírmelo porfi todo cuenta =P.**

**POV= Punto de vista.**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. Disfruten ^_^**

Dime que me quieres

(POV AMY)

_Vivo en Station Square y trabajo como detective; hace ya tiempo que me separe de mi antiguo grupo, pero después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, tuvimos que separarnos y empezar a vivir por nuestra cuenta. Pero no vivo sola, estoy con mi mejor amiga Cream, una dulce conejita de 15 años. Y sí, os estaréis preguntando quien soy yo ¿verdad? Me llamo Amy Rose y tengo 21 años, vivo en una casita pequeña pero confortable. Como os he dicho, soy detective, y he resuelto varios casos; pero uno de ellos fue diferente, sin olvidar de que me enamore de ese delito, pero… fue especial… Bueno, mejor os contare que es lo que paso. Todo empezó una noche cuando alguien me llamo… (FIN POV)_

Cream estaba en la cocina preparando un delicioso pastel, mientras que Amy estaba tumbada en el sofá mirando las noticias en la televisión.

-Listo-dijo Cream satisfecha, entonces saco l pastel del horno.

-Veo que el pastel está acabado.

-Sí, y me ha salido mejor que la última vez.

-Bueno pues a probarlo-antes de que pudieran empezar a comer el teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?

- Rose, necesito que bajes enseguida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ha habido un asesinato.

-¿En serio?-se asustó Amy-¿Dónde?

-Abajo, en Little Street.

-¿Cómo se ve?-Amy se tocó el pelo nerviosamente.

-Parece grave-dijo la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono-demasiado grave.

-Está bien, voy en un segundo-colgó Amy-Cream, mete el pastel en la nevera, tenemos un caso entre manos.

-Vale.

(POV AMY)

_Estaba claro que tenía que ponerme manos a la obra, así que bajé con Cream a mí lado y cogimos el coche para ir a ver como era escena del crimen. El asesinato que cambió mi vida… (FIN POV)_

CONTINUARÁ…

**¿Qué pasará?**

**Ya se sabrá más adelante, por ahora disfruten y dejen Reviews ^-^**


	2. Un cuerpo sin alma

**Bueno, aquí vamos con la segunda parte de "Dime que me quieres".**

**Feliz Navidad a todos, y dejen Reviews amigos =P**

**Sonic ****NO ****me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA **** ^-^**

Cuando Amy y Cream llegaron a Little Street, se encontraron a las personas que la habían llamado; y eran Espio, Vector, Charmy y Mighty, ellos juntos también eran detectives y tenían su propia compañía, el Team Chaotix.

-¿Amy?-preguntó Espio asombrado.

-¿Espio? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡AMY¡-gritó una abeja.

-¡Charmy¡ Veo que has crecido ¿eh?

-Si jeje.

-Hola Amy, veo que has subido peso-dijo Mighty observándola detenidamente.

-Y veo que aún sigues siendo un plasta.

-…

-Hey Creamy…

-Hola Vector, y es Cream-le corrigió la conejita.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está el cadáver?-preguntó Amy algo nerviosa.

-Así, sígueme-ordenó Espio. Entonces llegaron a un callejón sin salida y allí habitaba un cadáver de una adolescente rubia con sangre por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Cream anotando en su agenda todo lo que pasaba.

-No sabemos quién ha sido, pero sea quien sea, le apuñalo bien; hemos examinado que el asesino la apuñaló en la cabeza, en el estomago y en su pecho…

-¿En serio? Pues sí que mata rápido… ¿Y qué hora es?

-Son las 22:10, y un vecino de este vecindario nos dijo que oyó gritar a alguien-respondió Vector.

(AMY POV)

_Me quedé sin aliento cuando miraba hacia la chica ya muerta. Me pregunte quien puede ser, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para sospechar… así que cuando acabamos de revisar a la adolescente, volvimos a casa. Pero… que cosas me pasarían mañana… _(FIN POV)

Continuará…

**Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo…**

**¿Qué le pasará a Amy?**

**¿El asesino volverá a atacar?**

**Descubrirlo en el próximo episodio, y dejen Reviews porfi ^-^**


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

**Hola, ya es Navidad ^-^, Feliz Navidad a todos**

**Ya vamos por el capitulo tres y que lo disfrutéis y dejen Reviews ^-^**

**Sonic y los demás ****NO**** me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Al día siguiente, Cream se levantó temprano porque tenía que ir al colegio, entonces también despertó a Amy.

-Amy.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay un incendio?-dijo la eriza con voz ronca.

-No, hoy es lunes, ya me voy al cole.

-Vale, que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias.

"Ya es lunes… ¿en serio?"Pensó Amy.

Entonces la eriza rosa se dio una ducha y se vistió. Cuando ya estaba bien despierta, se fue a desayunar, pero no quedaban los cereales que ella quería, "mierda, eran mis cereales favoritos". Así que como no tenía nada más que comer, se fue al Mc Donald y vio que había bastante cola, hasta que una voz conocida la despertó de su fantasía…

-¿Amy?-preguntó la voz de un chico.

-¿Eh?-Amy se dio la vuelta y vio a…

-¿Sonic?

-Sí soy yo, cuánto tiempo-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡SONIC!-gritó alguien más.

-Hey, Sally… mira a quién me he encontrado.

-Ahh, Amy cuánto tiempo-dijo Sally con una sonrisa falsa.

-Sally-la ardilla y la eriza se quedaron viendo rencorosas.

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido todo Amy?-preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, soy detective, y ahora estoy en un caso…

-A sí, detective, ya no me acordaba, ya he oído lo que pasa, ten cuidado…

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo…

-Bueno Amy, yo…-Sonic se quedó hipnotizado al verla, hace tanto que no la veía y ahora que la ve piensa que ha cambiado mucho, y siente que su corazón va demasiado deprisa; se le fueron las palabras, Amy estaba hermosa…

-¿Sonic? Será mejor que nos vayamos, la fila avanza-Sally le estiró del brazo a Sonic.

-Vale, adiós Amy, espero que volvamos a hablar.

"Qué cosa más extraña acaba de pasar "pensó Amy.

(AMY POV)

_Esos dos eran Sonic The Hedgehog y Sally Acorn. Antes de separarnos todos, Sally volvió de su planeta para estar con Sonic y se hicieron novios; eso me dio mucha rabia, yo ya tenía planeado un bonito futuro para los dos; pero no, él quiso irse con la princesita. Aunque no he visto ningún anillo en el dedo de Sally, así que Sonic aún no se ha comprometido. Bueno, sea como sea, Sonic no está interesado en mí y ya lo he aceptado; pero me gustaría encontrar a ese alguien especial para mí… (FIN POV)_

Cuando Amy llegó a casa, después de ir a comprar ropa y también de haber comprado comida, Cream ya estaba en casa.

-Hola Cream, ¿Cómo te fue el cole?

-Muy bien y… ¿pasó algo interesante contigo?

-Bueno… me volví a encontrar a Sonic-dijo la eriza sin sorprenderse.

-¿En serio? ¿Y hablasteis?

-Él me hablo, además, estaba Sally allí también, creo que no le debó gustar mucho…

-¿Crees que serás capaz de amarlo otra vez?

-No lo sé…-Amy se quedó pensando hasta que dijo-no, yo ya no estoy enamorada de él; Sonic a aceptado a Sally en su vida, y se lo respeto.

Continuará…

**Bueno, creo que este capítulo me salió un poco más largo **

**¿Qué pasará a continuación?**

**¿Amy encontrará a ese alguien?**

**¿Perdonará a Sonic?**

**¿Qué pasará con Sally y Amy?**

**Ya se verá… bueno, que paséis felices fiestas y comenten con Reviews^-^**


	4. Dos muertes de un golpe

**Ahora el capitulo 4 ^-^**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y si os gusta mi historia dejen Reviews^-^**

Ya era de noche en Station Square, y Amy estaba viendo la televisión, hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-¿Sí?

-Tienes que bajar, ahora.

Entonces Amy y Cream bajaron a la calle a ver lo que pasaba; abajo se encontraron con el Chaotix.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-exigió Amy.

-Ha habido otra víctima-dijo Vector.

-¿Otra? ¿Dónde?

-Síguenos-cuando llegaron a un callejón, vieron a otra adolescente, muerta sin vida; era morena y parecía de la misma edad que la otra.

-¿Pero qué?-se sorprendió Amy.

-Hace 5 minutos que nos avisaron de esto-dijo Espio seriamente-ha sucedido alrededor de las 22:15…

-Qué raro… al criminal le gusta atacar por la noche; la otra vez fue 5 minutos antes si recuerdo bien…

-Sí, lo bueno es que tenemos el arma del criminal…

-¿Cómo se la habéis cogido?

-Se ve que se le debió caer; estaba al lado de la cabeza de la joven…

Entonces Amy empezó a preocuparse; se giro para ver a un grupo de policías.

-¿Y qué harán con el arma?-preguntó Cream intentado entrar en la conversación.

-No te preocupes pequeña-dijo un policía algo relleno-vamos a esconderlo en una caja fuerte, así el criminal no podrá volver a cogerlo.

-Esperemos que funcione…

En otro lugar, dentro de un motel, había una chica de 20 años de edad que corría nerviosamente hasta que una sombra por detrás se le acercó; ella enseguida, supo quien fue.

-¿Has traído mi dinero?-preguntó la voz oscura.

-Bueno… iba a hacerlo pero no pude ganar mucho, yo te pagaría pero ahora he comenzado un nuevo trabajo para pagarte, pero necesito más tiempo; además, he empezado la universidad…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí…

-"ufff" pensó la chica.

-Has tenido más de 2 meses para pagarme, te he estado esperando y no hay respuestas; hasta te he visto en fiestas y gastando el dinero a tu bola, ¿y dices que no tienes el dinero para pagarme?

-No, lo siento por favor…

-Demasiado tarde-dijo el criminal acercándose se a la mujer con una pistola en la mano.

-Por favor, ¿no puedes mirar en tu corazón y darme otra oportunidad?

-Bueno…

-Sí.

-No-entonces le disparó en el pecho dejándola muerta.

-Tú, maldito-esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

-Yo también te quiero, jeje-se burló el criminal; acto seguido, se fue de allí.

**Que miedo el asesino, ¿cuándo lo descubrirán?**

**Bueno no tardare en escribir el otro amigos**


	5. Visitando a Tails

**Y aquí estamos con el capitulo 5 ^-^**

**Este lo haré un poquito más largo y falta menos para que salga Shadow^^**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Esa misma noche, el Team Chaotix, Cream y Amy volvieron a sus casa; entonces la eriza rosa puso las noticias…

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo la reportera-nos han actualizado que hoy a habido dos asesinatos y las víctimas eran dos mujeres.

-¿Qué?-Amy salió de su asiento-Pero si solo vimos a una.

-Y no solo ha sido hoy, también ayer; creemos que únicamente mata a las mujeres jóvenes, y se sospecha que este caso tiene que ver con uno que pasó hace 3 años. La primera víctima era una rubia de 17 años, que estaba a punto de graduarse llamada Jessica Fletcher; la segunda fue una morena de la misma edad que Jessica y parece ser que iban al mismo instituto llamada Casandra Tyler; y la última fue otra morena de 22 años que estaba a punto de entrar en la universidad llamada Alicia Anderson, que recibió un disparo en el pecho y la bala parece ser muy profunda. Soy Scarlett García y apruebo este mensaje.

-Pero… ¿cuándo mató a Alicia?

-Supongo que cuando estábamos con Casandra-afirmó Cream.

-Sí que sabe como matar rápido-dijo Amy a si misma.

-Sí, y ha dicho que este caso es parecido al de hace 3 años… ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

-Creo que ya lo sé. Hace tres años, un hombre mató a su mujer porque esta le engaño.

-No lo había oído…

Entonces sonó el teléfono…

-¿Sí?

- Amy, ¿Has visto las noticias?-preguntó Espio.

-Sí, es increíble, el criminal mata súper rápido…

-Ya son tres víctimas…

-Sí, esto me está empezando a asustar.

-Ayer mató a una, hoy a dos… QUE ME ASPEN SI MAÑANA MATARÁ A TRES!

-No digas eso-exigió Amy.

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós.

(AMY POV)

_Cream y yo nos fuimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Cream ya se fue al colegio, y yo estaba sola; así que decidí ir a ver a un viejo amigo… Tails (FIN POV)_

Amy llegó a una casa donde debía vivir su amigo Tails, pero tenía todas las ventanas cerradas, a Amy le pareció muy raro eso, Tails era un chico bastante animado, ¿Qué le pasará?

TOC TOC TOC

-Pasa-dijo Tails con una voz tristona.

-¿Tails?

-¿Amy? ¿Eres tú? Cuanto tiempo.

-Sí pero… ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Amy cuando iba acercándose a él; cuando lo vio, Tails estaba vestido todo gótico.

-Yo ya no soy Tails, soy Miles, su hermano gemelo.

-No digas eso… ¿qué te paso?

-Bueno, sabes que Cosmo y yo éramos novios ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Pues rompió conmigo hace 1 mes.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-Eso es terrible.

-Sí, debería haberme matado delante suyo.

-No digas esa tontería; a lo mejor era que ella no estaba preparada para tener novio.

-Sí claro-dijo Tails irónicamente.

-Mira, hay más chicas en el mundo que están solteras como tú, chicas geniales, no eres el único.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, además, yo me sentí igual cuando Sonic me dejo por Sally; y sí, llore unos cuantos días, pero lo supere. La vida es corta, pero será más corta si la derrochas así.

-Gracias por ayudarme Amy-entonces se quitó la pintura negra de la cara, abrió las ventanas y finalmente abrazó a Amy.

-No hay de que… será mejor que me valla, adiós.

-Adiós Amy, vuelve cuando quieras.

Entonces Amy se acercó a la parada del bus para volver a casa, un ladrón le cogió el bolso y salió corriendo.

-He tú vuelve aquí-gritó Amy.

-Entonces el ladrón se topo con un hombre que le quitó el bolso y le dijo con una voz amenazante.

-Será mejor que te vayas por dónde has venido.

**Pobre Amy, pero al menos ese hombre recuperó su bolso…**

**¿Quién será ese hombre?**

**Ya se verá en el capítulo 6 y dejen Reviews porfi ^-^**


	6. Shadow

**Bueno aquí se sabrá quien era el hombre tan misterioso que ayudó a Amy…**

**Sonic NO me pertenece, es propiedad de SEGA ^-^**

Entonces el ladrón salió huyendo de allí; el hombre que salvó a Amy cogió el bolso y se lo entregó.

-¿Es tuyo verdad?

-Sí, gracias, allí tengo mi dinero y si no fuera por tu ayuda…-entonces Amy levantó la cabeza para verlo mejor y enseguida se sonrojo; era un erizo negro y rojo, con ojos carmesí y bastante guapo; "él es más guapo que Sonic" pensó Amy.

-Hmm, y… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy-soy-soy-Amy se quedó muda y tartamudeaba.

-¿Soy soy soy?

-No, soy Amy, Amy Rose.

-Rose ¿eh?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog.

-Shadow… ¿quieres que te invite a merendar a un Starbucks?

-Pero tendrías que gastar más dinero, no quiero molestar-dijo tímidamente Shadow.

-No, insisto, no es problema, además quiero hacerte un favor por haberme salvado.

-Bueno, vale.

Así que se dirigieron a un Starbucks y allí hablaron de cómo eran que trabajaban.

-¿Eres de por aquí?-le preguntó Amy.

-No; soy de Los Ángeles.

-Vaya, yo siempre he querido ir allí…

-Pues un día podría invitarte-dijo sonrojándose.

-Me encantaría…-dijo Amy mirándolo a los ojos, estos la hipnotizaban.

-¿En que trabajas?

-Pues de detective.

-Detective ¿eh? Parece peligroso.

-Bueno… ya estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Y supongo que estas en un caso verdad?

-Sí, y va de un asesino que mata a mujeres jóvenes durante la noche.

-¿En serio? Eso es horrible-dijo con una cara preocupada.

-Sí, sí que lo es, pero tarde o temprano acabaremos pillándolo.

En ese mismo sitio, una pareja entraba por el Starbucks a descansar de un largo día d compras.

-Cariño, ve a buscar mesa para nosotros.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas Sally?

-Porqué me voy a relajarme en el baño de las mujeres.

-Uno tiene que relajarse en el baño de las mujeres…-susurró Sonic.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Sally le miró amenazante.

-Nada, tú ve a relajarte yo buscaré mesa.

-Lo que me imaginaba-Sally se fue; pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Sonic vio en una donde había dos personas, a Amy y a otro hombre, así que se acercó.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Shadow al oír una historia graciosa que le había contado Amy.

-Sí, paso de verdad jeje.

-Hola Amy-entonces Sonic reparó en Shadow-¿amigo nuevo?

-Sí, Sonic este es Shadow, Shadow este es Sonic.

-Hola-dijo Shadow dándole la mano.

-Encantado- dijo Sonic devolviéndole el saludo-¿puedo quedarme con vosotros?

-Claro Sonic-dijo Amy-¿y todas esas bolsas?

-Ah, son de Sally, nos hemos pasado todo el día comprando, ahora está en el baño.

-¿Y cuanto ha costado?

-Dispara, alrededor de 400 euros.

-Madre mía-susurró Shadow.

-¡SONIC!-gritó Sally-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que buscaras una mesa.

-No había mesas libres así que nos podemos quedar con ellos.

-¿Y qué te dije sobre hablar con ella?

-¿Cómo?-Amy se levanto de la silla mirando a Sally con mala cara.

-¿No vais a pelear verdad?-preguntó Shadow intentado separarlas.

-Sally, por favor.

-Sonic, vayámonos a otro sitio.

-No-entonces Sonic dejó todas las bosas en el suelo.

-EH.

-Me largo-Sonic se fue y Sally en seguida le siguió desesperada-Sonic espérame.

-Como la odio, será perra…-dijo Amy sentándose en la mesa otra vez.

-No tienes que hacerla caso, no vale la pena-le calmó Shadow.

-Tienes razón.

Fuera del Starbucks…

-Sonic-gritó Sally-¿Sonic?

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan dura con Amy?

-Por favor, lo hago por nosotros.

-¿El que Sally? ¿El qué?

-No quiero que esa eriza rosa se interponga en nuestra relación…

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a interferir? Amy es mi amiga y nada más. Además, seguro que su nuevo amigo piense que eres una perra.

-¿Y?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y Sonic volvió a hablar.

-Da igual, volvamos a casa-Sonic arranco el coche.

-Vale.

-"Amy"-pensó Sonic-"espero que no estés enfadada conmigo, quiero volver a hablar contigo"

**Al fin salió Shadow^-^**

**¿Qué pasará con Amy y Shadow?**

**¿Se acabaran enamorando?**

**Disfruten y dejen Reviews^-^**


	7. Vigilando por las calles

**Y ahora vamos con el capítulo 7**

**Me alegro mucho de que os guste esta historia^-^, aunque deje algo de suspense, es que adoro el suspense^-^**

**Bueno pues disfrutar el capitulo y dejen Reviews^-^**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Amy estaba durmiendo en su habitación, parecía bastante cansada, lo suficiente como para no despertarse al sonar el teléfono repetidamente; eso le extraño mucho a Cream, así que decidió cogerlo.

-¿Diga?-preguntó Cream.

-¿Cream?-dijo Charmy algo nervioso desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Hey, Charmy ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Cream con una sonrisa.

-Um… Um… Aquí, díselo tú-Charmy le paso el teléfono a Espio porque estaba muy nervioso cuando hablaba con Cream.

-Oh! Dios mío, Charmy-suspiró Espio cogiendo el teléfono-¿Dónde está Amy?

-Pues durmiendo…

-Dile que se despierte-ordenó Espio-vamos a estar en la parte de atrás de vuestra casa.

-Vale-Cream colgó el teléfono y fue a despertar a Amy.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Amy con voz ronca.

-Espio acaba de llamar; él dijo que iban a estar aquí en cualquier momento.

-Ah, sí, es verdad-Amy empezó a levantarse perezosamente-vamos a ponernos listas.

Unos 5 minutos más tarde, Amy y Cream ya estaban preparadas y salieron a ver; en el patio trasero se encontraban impacientes al esperar al Team Chaotix que no aparecía, pero al fin llegaron; ya eran alrededor de las 21:05 de la noche.

-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto?-preguntó Amy con impaciencia.

-No preguntes-dijo Espio negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a viajar en esa cosa?-dijo Vector al ver el coche de Amy.

-Esa "cosa" es mi coche-dijo Amy lanzándole una mirada diabólica.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Charmy-yo me sentare en la parte delantera mientras Amy conduce, Espio, Cream y Mighty en los asientos de atrás y Vector en el maletero.

-Me gusta todo menos… ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SENTARME EN EL MALETERO?-dijo Vector alterado y furioso de ira.

-Debido a que tú has ganado peso desde la semana pasada-observo Espio-además, cabes perfectamente en el maletero.

-No te preocupes Vector, mi maletero es bastante amplio-le tranquilizó Amy.

-Es mejor que sea así-gruño Vector mientras se dirigía al maletero.

-Sin embargo, Cream se sentará en el copiloto conmigo y vosotros atrás-ordenó brevemente Amy.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a sentarnos-dijo Espio.

-Sí entremos, quiero ver el interior de esta ricura-dijo Mighty subiéndose al coche con energía.

Entonces todos se pusieron como habían quedado, Amy conducía mientras Cream iba al lado suyo; Espio, Mighty y Charmy estaban detrás y el pobre de Vector estaba tumbado en el maletero. Una vez puestos los cinturones y poner en marcha el coche, Amy empezó a conducir.

-¿Podemos escuchar un poco de música?-preguntó Charmy amablemente.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?-preguntó Amy.

-Quiero escuchar algo de hip-hop.

-No, escuchemos las noticias-opinó Mighty.

-Da igual, pongámonos en marcha-se irritó Espio.

-Vale-Amy encendió la radio y salió música pop.

-Oh, venga ya-se quejaron Mighty y Charmy.

-"Esta no es mi noche"-pensó Vector-"la próxima vez, todos van a estar en el maletero mientras que yo estaré conduciendo".

Amy se condujo hasta llegar a la calle de Little Street. Estaba muy silencioso… demasiado… como un cementerio. No había nadie fuera de sus casas, seguramente habrán hecho caso a las noticias. Ya eran las diez de la noche, y no había señal del criminal. Se sentía cansada. Vector estaba dormido en el maletero. Cream y Charmy estaban casi dormidos. Mighty luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. En cuanto a Amy y Espio, ellos seguían despiertos. Ellos habían estado buscando al asesino durante una hora, y no había señal alguna de él. Sin embargo, no podían renunciar ahora. De repente, algo paso por la mente de Amy.

-Me debes dinero por la gasolina; me lo prometiste.

-No te preocupes, aquí esta-Espio le dio 50 euros a Amy- para que lo sepas, eso salió de nuestro salario.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te voy a dar el cambio-dijo Amy- Caray, ¿Dónde estará ese tipo?

-Tal vez tiene miedo de salir a la oscuridad con nosotros.

-Quizá… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos va a tomar esto?

-Solo tienes que ser paciente.-dijo Espio mirando al reloj que marcaba las 22:02.

Pasada una hora ya eran las 23:30. Espio estaba profundamente dormido mientras Amy estaba intentando mantenerse despierta. Entonces ella empezó a sospechar que ya no aparecería. Cuando era medianoche todos se dieron por vencidos y se fueron a sus casas; despidiéndose unos a otros.

Continuará…

**Bueno, al final no apareció el criminal.**

**Pobrecitos, quedarse despierto para nada jeje^-^**


	8. En el parque

**En el último capítulo no salió Shadow, pero en este si saldrá^-^**

**Y también habrá dos personas más con las que Amy se encuentra…**

**Disfruten del capítulo y dejen Reviews^-^**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

-AMY! AMY! DESPIERTA!-gritó Cream sacudiéndola violentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Cream? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Me he enterado de algo nuevo… el asesino no ataco anoche!

-¿En serio? Bueno, es verdad que no lo vimos…

-Bueno, es una buena señal… ¿verdad?

-No lo sé Cream…

-Bueno, me voy, nos vemos por la tarde-Cream se fue al colegio.

-Adiós.

Entonces Amy se quedó sola, hoy no tenía nada que hacer, así que primero se ducho, se vistió y desayunó. "No tengo nada que hacer, que aburrimiento" pensó; así que decidió ir al parque que hace un buen día y que aún no ha tenido un momento para relajarse.

Cuando llegó al parque, a lo lejos, vio a una pareja que le parecía muy similar.

-¿Rouge?-preguntó sorprendida Amy.

-¿Amy?-Rouge fue a abrazar a Amy dejando a su pareja atrás-Dios mío, cuanto tiempo, mírate!

-No, mírate a ti! Estas preciosa…

-¿Y cómo has estado cariño?-preguntó Rouge.

-Con el trabajo de detectives ya sabes, ¿y tú?

-Súper bien, adivina quién se va a casar algún día-dijo Rouge mostrando un anillo de oro a Amy.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a casarte? Estoy súper contenta, Así que a Knuckles al final le conquistaste ¿eh?-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y está ahí detrás, ¡KNUXY!-gritó Rouge.

-¿Qué pasa nena?-Knuckles miro a Rouge y luego miro a Amy-¿Amy?

-Knuckles que bueno verte, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien amiga, ven aquí-Knuckles le dio un abrazo de muerte a Amy.

-Me ahogo, no puedo respirar.

-Knuxy por favor déjala hombre.

-Tengo que aprender a controlar mi fuerza nena jeje.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí cariño?-le preguntó Rouge a Amy.

-Pues no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí venir al parque a pasear.

-Bueno, pues ahora pasearemos todos juntos.

Entonces pasearon, hablaron, rieron y cuando ya estaban cansados, decidieron sentarse a descansar en un banco; desde allí Amy vio a alguien en frente suyo, se quedó paralizada, era Shadow; Rouge y Knuckles se dio cuenta en la forma en que le miraba, y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?-le preguntó Rouge sonriente.

-Bueno… es que yo ya lo conozco…

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo os conocisteis?

-Ayer y es muy simpático.

-Decidido pues-dijo Knuckles, entonces cogió un brazo de Amy y Rouge el otro y la llevaron a rastras a donde estaba Shadow; cada vez estaban más cerca. Shadow noto que alguien se acercaba. Y vio que era Amy, la chica de ayer. "Es tan guapo" pensó Amy.

-¿Amy?

-Hola Shadow-dijo tímidamente con un rubor en la cara.

-Hola, ¿son amigos tuyos?-preguntó Shadow al notar la presencia de el echidna y la murciélago.

-Sí, Rouge, Knuckles, este es Shadow.

-Hola guapo-dijo Rouge coquetamente.

-Encantado.

-Hola amigo-le dijo Knuckles dándole un abrazo de muerte.

-No… puedo… respirar-dijo Shadow entrecortadamente.

-Perdón jeje.

-Bueno Amy, será mejor que Knuxy y yo nos vayamos, adiós cariño.

-Adiós gente-se despidió Knuckles; entonces, Amy y Shadow se quedaron solos, aunque Amy se avergonzó un poco de ellos.

-¿Y cómo llevas el trabajo de detectives?- Shadow intento sacar un tema.

-Pues bien; ayer el criminal no atacó, pero no nos fiamos así que hoy vamos a volver a vigilar…

-Pues ten mucho cuidado, puede ser peligroso…

-No te preocupes, yo siempre voy con cuidado-dijo Amy.

-¿Quieres leer conmigo?-preguntó Shadow con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Claro, ¿de qué va el libro?-preguntó Amy interesada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-De crímenes y un poco de miedo.

-Suena interesante-así que Amy se quedó en ese banco con Shadow a solas, de vez en cuando, Amy intentaba poner más cerca de él, le encantaba estar con ese chico que poco a poco, estaba conquistando su corazón; y Shadow, se sentía muy bien al lado de la eriza, estaba relajado y tranquilo. Iba pasando el tiempo y los dos se quedaron dormido, Amy tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, y Shadow apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Amy.

No muy lejos de allí, otra pareja no muy feliz salió a pasear también; eran Sonic y Sally; Sonic iba muy aburrido, y en un momento, puso los ojos hacia donde estaban los dos erizos dormidos.

-Que buen día hace hoy, ¿verdad Sonic?-dijo Sally estriando los brazos.

-Sí.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-preguntó molesta.

-Nada, solo pensaba, relájate.

-Um.

Sonic ahora n dejaba de mirarlos; entonces Sonic sintió un puñetazo en el corazón, como si le hubieran clavado, "¿Qué será este sentimiento?" pensó. Sally se dio cuenta de esto.

-Hey, despierta, te estoy hablando… mejor vayámonos a otro lado.

-…

-¡Sonic!

-¿Eh?

-Quieres dejar de mirarla, vámonos.

-Bien, bien.

-Ya era hora.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, Sally apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Sonic. A él no le gusto. Lo único que deseaba en este momento era volver al pasado, en esos tiempos donde Amy estaba enamorada de él. Amy era una chica muy dulce, aunque a veces se enfadaba… ¡pero Sally era peor! Y Sonic pensaba, en la vida real, Sally era su novia, pero dentro de su mente, Amy también lo era. Puede que Sonic salga con Sally ahora, pero él quiere más a Amy; pero seguramente Amy está enamorada de Shadow. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para Sonic. Además, Sally no dijo nada de que no podía pensar en Amy ¿verdad?

-"¿Por qué?"-pensó nuestro héroe para sí con tristeza-"¿Por qué tengo que terminar con ella en vez de con Amy? Ahora lo entiendo. Si hubieras dicho que sí a Amy cuando eran más pequeños, entonces yo sería feliz en estos momentos. Pero no, tuve que irme con la princesita. Aún así, echo de menos a Amy…"

Continuará…

**Pobre Sonic, ahora se da cuenta de todo T.T**

**¿Qué pasará con su relación con Sally?**

**Aunque por otra parte, Shadow y Amy están muy felices juntos…**

**Disfruten y dejen Reviews^-^**


	9. Un paseo nocturno

**Y ya es fin de año**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**El 2013 se acerca hoy, y ya vamos por el capítulo 9!**

**Y gracias por los Reviews amigos me alegro que os guste mi historia^-^**

**Y bueno aquí vamos…**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Esa noche, algo estaba en la mente de Amy, mientras que Cream acaba de hacer los deberes de biología. Amy, sabía que hoy tendrían que volver a vigilar por las calles de noche, eso le desanima; pero… hay algo que no sabe… algo que ocurrirá, que puede que le anime un poco más…

-¿En qué estas pensando?-le preguntó Cream con una sonrisa.

-Bueno-Amy se sentó en el sofá-conocí a un chico, llamada Shadow. Y es muy guapo.

-¿Cómo de guapo?-pregunto Cream ya interesada sobre ese chico.

-Pues mira, más guapo que Sonic-dijo Amy con una voz soñadora.

-No-se sorprendió Cream con una sonrisa picara-Tengo que verlo.

-Cream, eres demasiado joven para él.

-Solo voy a mirarlo…

-Sí, seguro…

Entonces el teléfono sonó, Cream fue a cogerlo; Amy por otra parte se sentó en el sofá esperando a que fuera Shadow.

-¿Sí?

-Oh dios mío-dijo Charmy nervioso.

-Dios mío, Charmy-gruño Espio.

-Hola Espio.

-Hola, ¿Dónde está Amy?

-Está en el sofá-dijo Cream mirando a la eriza rosa.

-Dile que se ponga-ordenó.

Cream resoplo y le dio el teléfono a Amy. Desde que Amy era detective, todo el mundo quería hablar con ella. Pero Cream, también era una heroína, pero no le hacían mucho caso.

-¿Sí?

-Hey, nos encontramos en tu patio trasero en unos pocos minutos-dijo Espio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vamos a volver a mirar por las calles.

-¿Otra vez?-se quejó Amy.

-Sí, pero esta vez caminaremos.

-Vale, nos vemos-Amy colgó el teléfono-Cream, tenemos que volver a vigilar, vamos.

-Vale.

(AMY POV)

_No sé porque Espio decidió que camináramos esta noche, supongo que será para no volver a pagarme por el gas del coche, jeje. Cuando nos encontramos, fuimos a caminar. Nada en las calles. Todo despejado, excepto las luces de las farolas. Todavía, teníamos los ojos abiertos, aunque tuviéramos sueño o no. Entonces, cuando eran las 23:00, pasó algo bueno… _(FIN POV)

-Hey, ¿Quién es?-preguntó Vector al ver una figura a lo lejos.

-¿Es el criminal?-dijo Espio frunciendo el ceño.

-Espera-Amy examinó al extranjero. Ella se fue acercando.

-Amy, espera-la llamó Cream.

El extranjero era Shadow. El estaba caminando solo con unos jeans negros y una chaqueta roja. Tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo y los brazos en los bolsillos. Aparentemente, no podía dormir. Su silencio se rompió cuando oyó a alguien llamarlo. Él paró y miro a su alrededor.

-¡Hey, Shadow!-Amy corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Amy?-Shadow se sorprendió-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Pues trabajando en mi caso… ¿y tú?

-Ah sí, es verdad; yo pues no podía dormir, así que decidí dar un paseo.

-Bien, entonces puedes venir con nosotros.

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué?

-Para ayudarnos a buscar al criminal…

-…-Shadow lo pensó un momento-bueno, vale-dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

-Genial-dijo Amy cogiéndole del brazo-déjame presentarte a mis amigos.

-No pierdas el tiempo Amy-dijo Espio severamente-tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?

-YA LO SÉ-dijo Amy molesta por su actitud.

-Vale, vale.

-Shadow, estos son Espio, Charmy, Vector, Mighty y Cream-dijo Amy.

-Hola-dijeron todos menos Espio.

-"Guau, él es más guapo que Sonic"-pensó Cream mientras lo miraba.

-¡Bienvenido al club, Shadow!-dijo Vector con una sonrisa.

-Sí, vamos a tener diversión-dijo Charmy poniéndose a su lado.

-Estoy seguro de eso.

Las horas iban pasando y no había señal del criminal. Ahora eran las 1:00 de la madrugada, y decidieron dejar la búsqueda.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos ya-dijo Amy.

-Supongo-Espio se frotó los ojos-vámonos a casa.

Entonces el Chaotix se fue, y estaban Amy, Creamy Shadow juntos. Shadow se dio cuenta de que Crea, estaba muy cansada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, estoy bien.

-No, no, insisto.

-Vale-Cream se subió encima de Shadow.

-¿Ella pesa?-pregunto Amy.

-No, está bien.

-Oh, vale…

Otra hora pasó y Shadow y Amy aun estaban en la calle hablando de sus gustos y disgustos. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Amy, Shadow bajo a Cream de su espalda, que ya estaba bien dormida.

-Siento que se hiciera tan tarde-le dijo Amy a Shadow.

-No te preocupes.

-Bueno, será mejor que entre, Cream está muy cansada.

-Bueno… ya nos veremos, adiós…-y se fue.

-Nos vemos-dijo Amy, entonces pensó-"hombre, no puedo esperar a verlo de nuevo; me gusta estar con él. Creo que estoy empezando a cavar su estilo".

(AMY POV)

_Guau, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me enamoré? Hace mucho tiempo, con Sonic… pero Shadow, él es diferente. Me gustaría saber si yo le gusto también… Además, creo que Cream está un poco celosa de mí, jeje. Entonces cuando Shadow se fue, nos fuimos a dormir._ (FIN POV)

Continuará…

**Vaya, este capítulo me salió largo.**

**Se nota que Amy está muy enamorada de Shadow… pero… ¿Shadow sentirá lo mismo?**

**Bueno por ahora disfruten y ¡Feliz 2013!^-^**


	10. La muerte de Laura

**Ya estamos en 2013!**

**Y aquí vamos con otro capítulo Shadamy^-^**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es de ****SEGA****.**

A la mañana siguiente, Cream tenía que ir al colegio otra vez; cuando se levantó, sintió como estaba muy cansada sin ganas de nada; normal, se fue a dormir a la 1:00 de la madrugada. Ahora estaba en el bus que se dirigía a la escuela, y poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos…

-¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!-le gritó una amiga por detrás.

-¿Huh?-Cream miro a ver quién era.

Entonces vio a una chica de 15 años, era pelirroja, ojos verdes, bonita sonrisa, era bastante blanca y siempre llevaba una coleta. Esa chica era una de las amigas de Cream; se llama Laura.

-¿Laura?

-Sí, hola-le dijo con una sonrisa-veo que no has dormido lo suficiente…

-Ya bueno… yo estaba… fuera.

-¿Fuera para qué?

-Yo, Amy y otros estábamos vigilando por las calles por lo del asesino.

-Pues tienes que ser cuidadosa ahora! Debe de ser genial vivir con una famosa detective ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo es…

-Entonces ¿vas a estar todo el día bostezando?-preguntó Laura, y luego se sentó a su lado.

-Tal vez.

A la hora de comer, Cream no tenía casi hambre, lo único que quería era dormir. Pero su amiga le ayudaba a permanecer despierta. Pasado unas horas, ya era la hora de volver a casa, y cuando Cream llegó, fue directamente al sofá.

-Veo que estas muy cansada ¿no es así?-preguntó Amy.

-Sí, no me he concentrado nada en el colegio.

-Creo que no deberías venir hasta tan tarde en las investigaciones.

-No, yo quiero participar, me divierto mucho.

-Bueno, si tú quieres…

-Además, pude echar un buen vistazo de ya sabes quién-dijo Cream con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por favor, si solo tienes 15 años, eres demasiado joven para él.

-Pero ya soy casi una chica madura, como tú has dicho, tengo 15 años ya.

-Pero él es mucho más mayor…

-Ahh, ya veo lo q pasa…-dijo Cream sonriendo.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Que a ti te gusta Shadow.

-¿Qué? Eso es una tontería…-dijo Amy ruborizada.

-Ya veremos…

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿quieres pedir una pizza?

-Sí, que bien.

Esa noche, había luna llena. Las calles estaban muy oscuras. Eran las 23:00 de la noche ya, y Laura salía de la biblioteca, que ahora cerraban. Como estaba lloviendo, Laura corría para no mojarse tanto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado sus libros en la biblioteca.

-¡Demonios!-maldijo Laura-¿ahora como voy a conseguir mis libros?

Entonces volvió atrás a ver si aún estaba la dependienta, y… BINGO.

-Perdone, ¿puedo entrar un momento? Es que me he olvidado mis libro allí.

-Claro, menos mal que me lo has dicho, porque o sino a hasta mañana no tendrás los libros-le dijo la señora.

Cuando los cogió volvió a casa. Claro no, iba corriendo por la lluvia; hasta que se topo con una figura.

-Perdone, no era mi intuición chocarme contra usted-dijo Laura mirándolo detenidamente. Era un hombre al cual no se le veía la cara, iba todo de negro-es que se me habían olvidado unos libros a la biblioteca y tengo que volver a casa, jeje. Bueno, adiós.

Laura siguió hacia delante. Sus padres le decían siempre que no era bueno que una adolescente hablara con extraños por la noche. Entonces se giró y vio que el hombre de antes la seguía, así que se empezó a asustar, cada vez la chica caminaba más deprisa. Cuando se creyó que lo había perdido de vista, lo vio otra vez.

-Hey-se enfadó Laura-¿Cuál es tu problema?

Eso era todo lo que la adolescente podía decir, estaba asustada. Entonces el hombre la cogió y le beso en los labios profundamente. Laura pensaba "¿Qué hace este?". Intentaba apartarse pero el hombre era más fuerte y seguía besándola. Cuando por fin la soltó, Laura dijo:

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Tú peor pesadilla-dijo el hombre con un tono malvado y profundo.

-¿Qué?

El hombre cogió un cuchillo. Había sangre en él. Parecido con el que mató a Jessica. Laura gritó cuando sintió el cuchillo en su estomago. Las calles estaban sin vida, como Laura. El hombre guardó el cuchillo yse fue de allí como si nada.

Continuará…

**Pobre Laura, se ha muerto T.T**

**Espero que os haya gustado este episodio y dejen Reviews porfi ^-^**


	11. El funeral

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otro capítulo^-^**

**Disfruten y dejen Reviews^-^**

-Buenos días, soy Scarlett Gracia-dijo la periodista pelirroja-Hoy, tenemos otro caso triste que contar. La última noche, una joven de 15 años fue apuñalada a la muerte en el estomago. De acuerdo con la policía, ellos dicen que el cuchillo podría ser el mismo con el que fue asesinada Jessica unos días antes.

-¿Qué?-Amy escupió el café que se estaba bebiendo.

-La chica se llamaba Laura Clarickson, una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ella fue encontrada cerca de la librería de Station Square. Ahora el asesino se ha puesto serio. ¿Hay alguna manera de protegernos por la noche? Soy Scarlett Gracia y apruebo este mensaje.

-"Espera, ¿Laura?"-pensó Amy-"¿No era una de las amigas de Cream en el colegio?"

El teléfono sonó. Amy lo cogió mientras bebía su café.

-¿Sí?

Amy, ¿has visto las noticias?-preguntó Vector.

-Tú sabes que no me pierdo las noticias.

-Bueno, pues solo te llamaba para decirte que nos han invitado al funeral.

-¿De las tres chicas de la semana pasada?

-Sip.

-Ahora voy.

(AMY POV)

_Una hora después, llegue al cementerio. Fue para el entierro de Jessica, Casandra y Alicia. Cuando estaba allí, mire a mí alrededor. Por suerte, estaban el Chaotix. Todos estábamos vestidos de negro y la pena inundaba nuestras caras. Me siento mal por ellos; si hubiéramos pillado al criminal esto no hubiera pasado. Entonces me acordé de Cream, había matado a su mejor amiga. Me empecé a preguntar como seria el funeral de Laura. _(FIN POV)

Amy y el Chaotix estaban observando el funeral con tristeza. Entonces Amy empezó a mirar a la gente; estaban los padres de Jessica, y los padres de Casandra; pero no había ningún familiar de Alicia. Eso fue raro.

-Así que digamos adiós a estas jóvenes tan guapas que han sido matadas injustamente-dijo el cura-pero ahora, estarán en un lugar mejor.

A mucha gente se les salían las lágrimas cuando las tumbas desaparecieron; todos empezaron a poner flores a las respectivas tumbas. Amy se giró y vio a Charmy y a Mighty llorando a moco tendido. Empezó a ver a muchos familiares y amigos de Jessica y Casandra, pero de Alicia nada, eso no era normal. Los padres de Jesica se acercaron a Amy.

-Hombre, eso era un montón de gente-dijo Mighty con lagrimas en los ojos-he estado en otros funerales, pero nunca he visto a tanta gente en un entierro.

-Sí-dijo Amy-he visto a la familia de Jessica y Casandra, pero no hay ningún rastro de la de Alicia.

-Qué extraño-sospecho Mighty-¿Por qué la familia de Alicia no ha venido?

-Perdona-interrumpió la madre de Jessica con su marido-pero, ¿eres la Detective Amy?

-La misma y única.

-Solo queremos darte las gracias por tomar tú tiempo para buscar al asesino de nuestra hija.

-Eso no es un problema.

-"Lo sabía"-pensó Mighty-"todo el mundo le presta atención a ella, y no a nosotros".

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijo antes de morir?-preguntó Amy.

-Bueno, ella dijo que tenía que irse corriendo-explico la madre-Ella nunca era así. Quiero decir, ella es una buena chica.

-Ella "era" una buena chica-corrigió el padre.

-¿Qué le hizo correr de esa manera?-preguntó Amy.

Bueno… ella nos dijo que tenía que ir a ver a su "amigo especial"-dijo la madre.

-¿Amigo especial?-preguntó Mighty extrañado.

-¿Alguna vez os presento a ese "amigo"?

-No-contesto el padre-me acuerdo que en Mayo, ella llegaba muy tarde a casa porque quedaba con ese "amigo".

-Ella solo lo conocía alrededor de un mes-dijo Mighty.

-¿Cómo lo conoció?-preguntó Amy de nuevo.

-Ella siempre hablaba con él por el ordenador-el padre respondió- era una web especial llamada "Ultimatechat".

-Nunca he oído hablar de esta página-dijo la eriza rosa.

-Bueno, esa página es para mayores de 18 años…-dijo la madre-una vez e bloqueamos la página, pero ella nos insistía mucho…

-¿Has dicho "Ultimatechat"?-preguntó el padre de Casandra-Nuestra hija también estaba en esa página.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, allí es donde conoció a ese estafador…

-¿Quieres decir que es el mismo amigo?-pregunto Mighty.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Jessica y Casandra tuvieron una pelea por ese amigo.

-¿Una pelea?-preguntó el padre de Casandra-No puede ser, Ellas eran muy buenas amigas.

-Eso es lo que Jessica nos conto-dijo la madre de Jessica-Pero nunca nos lo presentó a ese chico.

-¿Así que es un chico?-preguntó Amy.

-Sí.

-Hmmm…-dudo Amy- Creéis que es él quien las mató.

-Sabemos que es él.

-"Hm"-pensó Mighty-"Eso es raro. Ese chico solo mata a las mujeres jóvenes, se hace su amigo y luego las apuñala por la espalda".

-Voy a encontrarlo-dijo Amy- Sea como sea…

-Gracias por tú atención-dijo el padre de Casandra.

-Lo apreciamos mucho.

-¿Alguien ha visto a algún familiar de Alicia?-preguntó Mighty.

-No-los cuatro adultos respondieron.

-Oh-se desanimo Mighty-"¿Por qué no habrán venido?"- Eso es extraño…

-Es verdad…-dijo la madre de Jessica.

-Llámanos si tienes novedades nuevas-dijeron los padres.

-Claro, os pondré al tanto.

Entonces todos se fueron. Amy y Mighty fueron al coche donde estaban Espio, Charmy y Vector. Espio estaba fumando y eso le enfado a Amy.

-¿Has estado fumando?-Preguntó Amy enfadada.

-Solo un rato-respondió Espio sin prestarle importancia, eso le enfado más a Amy-Como sea, necesitamos ir a Station Square…

-Vale-dijo Amy.

Continuará…

**Y aquí el funeral… el criminal se pone serio T.T**

**Si os preguntáis cuando saldrá otra vez Shadow, no os preocupéis, va a salir muchas veces ^-^**

**Hasta ahora, dejen Reviews^-^**


	12. Sospechas

**Hola a todos, siento por la tardanza pero el colegio me mantiene alejada de escribir T.T**

**Bueno, pero aquí está el capítulo 12… Jupii!**

**Y gracias por vuestros Reviews, intentare actualizar más a menudo ^-^**

**Sonic ****NO ****me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Ese mismo día, 20 minutos más tarde, Amy y el Chaotix se dirigieron al departamento de policía. Un hombre rubio era el Oficial Peter y la mujer morena era la Oficial Susan.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Amy.

-Cuatro chicas fueron asesinadas esta semana-respondió Peter-y hemos cogido esto-el Oficial sacó un cuchillo todo lleno de sangre envuelto en una bolsa.

-¡Ewww!-gritaron Charmy y Mighty con disgusto.

-Ese cuchillo…-Amy lo reconoció.

-Sip, ese el mismo con el que mataron a Jessica.

-¿Cómo lo habéis cogido?-preguntó Espio.

-Bueno, digamos que lo encontramos anoche, pero no lo pudimos atrapar-explico Susan-pero se le cayó el cuchillo y esto es lo único que tenemos de él.

-Sí, y lo tenemos escondido en una caja fuerte-prosiguió Peter-es bastante segura, no creo que sea capaz para recuperarlo…

-¿Y tuvisteis la oportunidad de verle la cara?-preguntó Espio.

-No. Lo único que vimos de él fue que iba todo de negro, capucha, pantalones, guantes, zapatos, todo. Iba bien tapado.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo Mighty.

-¿Te importa si vamos al sótano?-preguntó Amy.

-No, adelante.

Amy y el Chaotix salieron de la habitación. Uno de los guardas de seguridad les llevó hasta el sótano. Mighty sacó una linterna, estaba bastante oscuro, y tenía miedo. Charmy tragó saliva y no paraba de temblar. Espio cogió la linterna y se puso delante de todos. A continuación, los demás le siguieron. Ellos cuidadosamente, bajaron las escaleras, intentado no resbalar.

-Tened mucho cuidado, ya queda menos-dijo Espio.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo-gruño Mighty.

-¡AH!-Amy se resbaló y cayó sobre Espio.

-¡WHOA!-los dos gritaron de miedo, ya que rodaron por las escaleras.

Vector, Charmy y Mighty se detuvieron alumbrándolos con la linterna. Después de unos segundos, chocaron contra el suelo. Los tres se quedaron sin aliento porque la linterna se apagó en ese momento. Vector se alarmó y se puso a buscar un interruptor. Bingo, encontró uno. Así que las luces se encendieron y todos vieron a Espio encima de Amy inconsciente. Mighty y Vector le taparon los ojos a Charmy.

-Oye, ¿qué paso? ¿Están bien?-preguntó la abeja preocupado, ya que no podía ver nada con las manos de sus dos amigos en los ojos.

Amy abrió los ojos lentamente. Entonces se quedó sin aliento al ver la cara de Espio en su cuello. Ella gruño. Espio se despertó y la miró. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Amy golpeo a Espio disparándolo hacia el aire. Su cabeza atravesó el techo. Charmy se quitó las dos manos de los ojos y vio a Espio colgando del techo. Entonces los tres empezaron a reír histéricamente.

-Hey Espio, eso sí que es "usar la cabeza"-bromeo Mighty sin parar de reír.

-¿Estás bien Amy?-preguntó Charmy.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo Amy levantándose y quitándose el polvo de encima.

-Oww-Espio gemía de dolor.

-Hey, mira-señaló Charmy detrás de Amy.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Amy dándose la vuelta.

Los dos vieron una maquina bastante grande con una pantalla de ordenador en él. Amy se acercó, Charmy la siguió. Vector finalmente dejo de reír y ayudó a Espio a bajar del techo. Mighty bajo las escaleras y empezó a reírse de nuevo. La eriza rosa no le dio importancia a la risa de Mighty y miro alrededor de la maquina. Luego miro bajo la mesa. Un grito ahogado salió de su boca.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Charmy.

-Mira esto.

Charmy miro debajo de la mesa también. Vieron unos cables rojos y azules cortados en pedazos. Se podían ver algunas chispas brillar un poco. Espio y los otros también fueron a ver qué pasaba. El guarda se acercó a la habitación para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó el guarda.

-Los cables están cortados-gritó Vector asombrado.

-¿Desde el escáner?

-Sí.

-Eso es extraño…

-Parece que el criminar no quiere ir a su nuevo hogar, vamos la cárcel-dijo Espio con cierta ironía.

-Además, los cables están cortados en pequeños trozos-dijo Mighty.

-Bueno-suspiró el guarda-Vamos a tener que ponernos más en serio. Gracias por venir.

Los detectives asintieron y seguidamente, se fueron. Al llegar al coche, Amy se sentó en la parte trasera de su coche y lo mismo hicieron sus amigos. Espio sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con un mechero. Mighty le miro y negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué un detective fuma de repente?", pensó Amy al ver a Espio.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Vector.

-No lo sé-contesto Charmy.

-¿Y si…? ¿Y si el asesino vuelve a por su cuchillo?-preguntó Amy nerviosa.

-Esperemos que no-respondió Mighty.

-Así que-Vector se rasco la cabeza- ¿Qué paso después del funeral?

-Hablamos con los padres de Jessica y Casandra-dijo Mighty-dijeron que eran mejores amigas y se pelearon al mismo tiempo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Espio con el cigarrillo en la boca.

-Resulta que al chico le gusta jugar con las mentes de las jóvenes-dijo Amy-Se encuentra con ellas en Internet, luego se hace sus amigos y luego las mata.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Charmy temblando.

-¿En qué sitio web?-preguntó Vector.

-"Ultimatechat"-respondió Mighty.

-Tal vez es un adolescente-dudo Charmy.

-Tal vez…-pensó Amy en voz alta-Sin embargó, estoy empezando a tener algunas sospechas. Mató a los dos primeros días de esta semana… entonces, las otras dos noches siguientes, no ataca… y anoche mato a Laura…

-Hoy es viernes-dijo Espio pensando para sí mismo.

-Esto es raro…-reflexiono Mighty.

-Es como que nos está mirando-dijo Amy con miedo en su voz.

-Entonces, creo que deberíamos tener cuidado-dijo Espio mirándola.

-Sí-Amy asintió con la cabeza-Bueno, me voy- Entonces salió del coche.

El Team Chaotix la despidió menos Espio. Amy lentamente atravesó la calle hasta llegar a su casa. Después de eso, Espio tiró el cigarrillo y se fue a su casa, seguido por los demás.

Continuará…

**Bueno, y aquí el final de este capítulo…**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen Reviews^-^**


	13. El nuevo ayudante

**Y aquí el capítulo 13 ^-^**

**En este fic vuelve a salir Shadow jeje *-***

**Bueno, no me enredo más, que suba el telón, acción xD**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Más tarde, Amy estaba conduciendo en su coche, escuchando su canción favorita: "Little Bad Girl" de David Guetta.

Amy estaba tarareando la letra, pero de repente, la radio se rompió. Empezó a enfadarse, y pensó que ya que no tenía nada más que hacer hoy, pues decidió ir a que le arreglaran la radio.

-¡Oh Hombre!-gruño Amy-Yo no quiero ir a que me lo reparen, pero no tengo otra opción.

De repente, Amy oyó un pitido espantoso viniendo de la parte de detrás de su coche. Miro a la pantalla del coche y vio que el indicador de aceite estaba vacío. Ahora sí que tenía que ir a reparar el coche. Ella suspiró, y empezó a buscar la tienda más cercana.

(AMY POV)

_Maldita sea, esa era mi canción favorita. Pero, ¿por qué mi coche se ha vuelto loco de repente? Además, tenía el aceite lleno… Eso era muy raro. Bueno, sea como sea, tengo que ir a que me lo reparen. La verdad es que no me gusta ir allí, porque tengo que pagar un montón de dinero. Pero necesitaba mi radio otra vez… "suspiro"._ (FIN POV)

Unos minutos más tarde, Amy se detuvo en una tienda que ponía "Tienda de coches de John" ¡El lugar era enorme! No solo reparaban coches, también los limpiaban. Amy aparcó el coche, y cogió sus llaves; así que tuvo que esperar a que la atendieran. Un hombre se acercó a ella.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, necesito que me reparen el coche…-Amy suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Bueno, mi radio se ha roto, y no me queda aceite...

-No hay problema, lo voy a arreglar.

-Vale, gracias-dijo Amy mientras caminaba a un sofá de allí.

Cuando se sentó, noto que era muy cómodo. En ese momento, el hombre se acercó a ella con un papel y un bolígrafo. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro del desconocido. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puede darme un autógrafo?-preguntó el hombre con alegría-Soy tu mayor fan. Me encanta como envías a los malos a la cárcel. Eres mi héroe.

-Heroína-le corrigió Amy tomando el papel y el bolígrafo.

Dos horas más tarde, Amy se había dormido en el sofá. Los empleados estaban tomando mucho tiempo reparando el coche. Lo único que podía hacer Amy era esperar pacientemente. Después de 15 minutos, se quedó dormida pacíficamente. La eriza roncaba mientras dormía. El hombre volvió y la despertó.

-¿Qué?-bostezó Amy.

-Hemos terminado con tu coche-le respondió el hombre-Siento haber tardado tanto. Tuvimos muchos clientes hoy. Además, tenemos a un chico nuevo en el trabajo. Lo ha hecho casi todo él, se esfuerza mucho.

-Wow-dijo Amy.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar tu coche.

Caminaron por una puerta azul bastante grande. Ambos atravesaron toda la tienda. El coche de Amy estaba en medio de una camioneta amarilla y una moto verde. Amy se sorprendió mucho, había un montón de coches.

-Ala, aquí está tu coche-le mostro el hombre.

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar?-preguntó Amy sacando la cartera.

-Oh, no, no; no hace falta que pagues. Puesto que eres famosa, te saldrá gratis.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido poner una radio nueva, arreglar algunas abolladuras y poner aceite nuevo.

-Aún así, quiero pagarte, por favor…

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó el hombre.

-Usted se lo merece-dijo Amy dándole el dinero-Igual pasa con el chico nuevo, sea quien sea…

-Vale-el hombre le acompaño hasta donde estaba el chico.

Amy se dirigió a su coche. Por debajo de él, había alguien. Cuando salió, el chico se quedo mirándola asombrado y con rubor en sus mejillas; lo mismo paso con Amy. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento. El chico nuevo, ¡Era Shadow! Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Amy sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, y Shadow se ruborizo bastante.

-Vaya, que sorpresa-dijo Shadow mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí-dijo Amy que lo miraba con timidez.

La escena se estaba poniendo bastante incómoda para los dos. Entonces Shadow limpio rápidamente las ultimas manchas de aceite de su cara y se levanto. Entonces, se siguieron mirando.

-Así que-dijeron a la vez-No, tú primero, no, insisto.

-Um, tú primero-dijo Amy.

-Vale, Um…-Shadow se quedo sin palabras-¿Cómo te va?

-Bueno, las cosas están difíciles-dijo Amy agachando la cabeza-Esta mañana he ido a un funeral.

-¿Para quién?-preguntó Shadow.

-Para las chicas que murieron esta semana-explico Amy.

-Ah, sí, es verdad…De todos modos, ¿estás ocupada mañana por la noche?

-¿Eh?-se sonrojo Amy.

-Bueno… pensaba… me preguntaba… si tú quieres…

El corazón de Amy latía súper deprisa. Se sonrojo. Shadow se estaba poniendo muy nervioso ¿Acaso iba a pedirle salir? Amy estaba impaciente por saber que le tenía que decir. ¿Qué le iba a decir Shadow?

-¿Te gustaría venir a un partido de fútbol mañana?-preguntó Shadow al fin.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo dos entradas, y pensé… bueno… si querías venir conmigo, será divertido.

-¿Quién contra quien?-preguntó Amy.

-El equipo de Mobius contra el equipo Moebius…

-Hmm…-reflexionó Amy-claro, cuenta conmigo-le sonrió.

-Genial-le devolvió la sonrisa-te voy a recoger a las 6 más o menos, ¿vale?

-¿Te acuerdas donde vivo?-preguntó Amy para asegurarse.

-¿En la calle 14 de Station Square?-dudo Shadow.

-Sí-asistió Amy.

-Vale, genial-dijo Shadow-pues nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós-dijo Amy. Se subió al coche nerviosamente por lo que acaba de pasar. Arrancó, y vio que su coche estaba arreglado. Así que Amy abandonó el lugar, dejando a Shadow con una sonrisa mirando al horizonte y viendo como Amy se iba.

(AMY POV)

_Vaya, eso fue raro. ¿Acaba de invitarme a salir? Bueno, no estoy segura de que fuera una cita, pero cuando me lo pidió, yo estaba muy nerviosa ¿Pero futbol? Yo no soy muy aficionada a los deportes, pero si un chico guapo me pide salir, yo acepto encantada. Aunque fuera para ver el futbol, yo estaba muy ilusionada por que sea mañana. Además, también estoy contenta de tener a mi radio otra vez. Me gusta este chico… _(FIN POV)

Continuará…

**Que lindos son*-***

**¿Qué pasará cuando Sonic se entere de esto?**

**Quien sabe… todo es posible^-^**

**Intentaré actualizar el próximo capítulo un poco más seguido.**

**Hasta entonces y dejen Reviews^-^**


	14. Preguntando a Amy

**Y aquí vamos con otro capítulo de Dime que me quieres ^-^**

**Espero que lo disfruten amigos*-***

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Esa misma noche, Amy estaba buscando ropa para ponerse mañana en su cita con Shadow. Estaba muy nerviosa. En verdad, estaba enamorada de él, y quería causarle buena impresión. Entonces Cream se acercó a su habitación.

-Wow, cuanta ropa por el suelo-dijo Cream.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Amy dándose la vuelta.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

-Sabes una cosa-dijo Amy con una sonrisa-Mañana por la noche, Shadow y yo vamos a ver un partido de futbol juntos.

-Wow, que suertuda eres-dijo Cream-¿pero futbol? Pero si ni siquiera lo ves en la televisión.

-Bueno, al menos puedo salir con él… Como sea, ¿qué me pongo?-preguntó Amy desesperada.

-Pues la verdad… lo que sea-dijo Cream sin darle mucha importancia.

-Eso no ayuda.

Cream se puso a mirar su habitación. Era bastante amplia y bonita. Las paredes de color rosa, el techo pintado de color crema y el suelo era de madera. En las paredes había varias fotos de Amy con el grupo. Y lo que más le impresiono a Cream, era un enorme armario lleno de ropa.

-Oye Amy-le dijo Cream con timidez-¿Tú crees que alguna vez tendré novio?

-Cream, pues claro-le dijo Amy abrazándola-¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es que… aún no he encontrado a ese alguien…

-No te preocupes, te queda toda una vida, ahora solo tienes 15 años-le dijo Amy.

-Ya… pero me gustaría tener novio…

-Sabes, aunque ahora no lo entiendas, un día tendrás a todos los chicos detrás de ti-le dijo Amy-Eres muy guapa Cream.

-No tanto como tú…

-No digas tonterías Cream. Un día encontrarás a un chico. Pero ten cuidado con quien te vas, porque hay chicos bastante aprovechados.

-Sabes Amy, eres como una madre para mí-Cream le abrazó.

-Bueno, será mejor que ordene un poco esto.

Mientras tanto, en otra casa, Sonic estaba terminando de hacer la cena para él y Sally. Iban a comer macarrones con queso, pollo al horno, ensalada y tarta de manzana.

Ellos vivían en una mansión bastante cara a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo raro es que no tienen ningún mayordomo, doncellas o algún que otro chef. A pesar de que tienen una gran cantidad de dinero, no ha creado nada de felicidad. Sally se convirtió en una snob, y Sonic se convirtió como su esclavo. Aún así, él tenía que vivir con ella o nada.

-¿Has terminado ya?-preguntó Sally impaciente.

-Sí-le respondió Sonic-la cena está lista.

-Gracias a Dios-gruño Sally.

Entonces se sentaron en una mesa rectangular pequeña. Ambos estaban en silencio, solo comían. Cuando Sonic masticaba el pollo, Sally lo miro con dulzura.

-Así que, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana por la noche cariño?-le preguntó Sally con dulzura.

-Oh ya lo sé-dijo Sonic contento-¿Qué tal si vamos al partido de futbol?

-Por supuesto que no-Sally tomo un bocado de su ensalada-Sabes que no me gusta el futbol, ni siquiera cuando lo miras en la tele.

-Pero será divertido-dijo Sonic como un niño pequeño-Además, son los Mobius contra los Moebius; es el partido del siglo.

-No me importa-se burló Sally groseramente y siguió comiendo.

-¿POR FAVOR?-rogo Sonic.

-No-dijo Sally sin mirarlo.

-Muchos por favores.

-NO.

-Anda, Anda, Anda.

-¿Estas sordo o qué? Te he dicho que NO.

-¡Porfiiiiiii!

-Haber, que no.

-Oh, venga ¿por favor?

-NO, NO.

-Y te voy a comprar un anillo algún día.

-Ya sé que lo harás. Pero aún así, NO.

-… ¿Por favor?

-¡SONIC!-se enfadó Sally-¿Qué te acabó de decir?

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan-gruño Sally-No vamos a ir al partido, nos vamos a quedar en casa. Y no quiero oírte quejar más ¿entendido?

-…-Sonic tenía una mirada triste en su rostro.

-Ahora, cállate y acaba de cenar-le riño Sally.

-Vale-Sonic suspiró profundamente y comenzó a comer de nuevo, pero más lento que antes-"Genial"-pensó Sonic enfadado-"Si no puedo ir, entonces me voy a ir a ver el futbol a escondidas. Cuando Sally se duerma, me escapare. Y me da igual si le gusta o no. ¡YO VOY A IR!"

Continuará…

**Pobre Sonic, Sally le manda bastante…**

**¿Sally se dará cuenta de que Sonic se irá al partido?**

**Disfruten y dejen Reviews^-^**


	15. Casi en el campo

**Y por fin el capítulo 15 de "Dime que me quieres" :)**

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero ahora me vino la inspiración de este nuevo fic ;)**

**Bueno vayamos con la historia…**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

A la tarde siguiente, Amy no dejaba de ir por allí y por allá por toda la casa. Cream no dejaba de mirarla, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa. Para Amy, solo el hecho de pensar el estar con Shadow, le ponía súper nerviosa, y le daba miedo que la cita saliera mal.

-Amy, pasearte por la casa, no va hacer que te tranquilices Amy…-le dijo Cream con una voz aburrida.

-Cream, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Estamos hablando de una cita con el chico más guapo que he visto-dijo Amy algo alterada.

-Pero… ¿no era para ir al fútbol?-preguntó la conejita extrañada.

-Ya lo sé… pero es con Shadow, eso lo hace diferente-dijo Amy dando un suspiro.

-Vale, vale, como tú digas… además, solo falta una hora y ni te has decidido que ponerte-dijo Cream sarcásticamente; a Amy le enfadó eso.

-Sabes… no me gusta que seas tan irónica conmigo.

-Venga Amy, deja de decir tonterías y cámbiate-le animó su amiga.

-Vale…-suspiró Amy.

Con el Team Chaotix...

-Vamos equipo-ordenó Vector gritando a los cuatro vientos-vayamos al cine.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-preguntó Charmy revoloteando sobre la cabeza de Vector.

-¡Ah! ¡QUITATE CHARMY! ¡NO MOLESTES TANTO!-gritaba Vector.

-Lo siento…

-Sabes Vector, ¿por qué no vamos a un bar que conozco? No está muy lejos-indicó Espio.

-Vale, esa idea está mucho mejor-dijo Vector caminando alegremente.

-Vaya Vector, estás muy animado hoy-observo Mighty con una sonrisa.

-Jaja, veréis, al menos hay alguien que me pregunta, jaja-rio Vector.

-Oh no, ahora no parara de hablar-susurró Charmy.

-Veréis; esta mañana he conocido a una chica que me ha cautivado por completo-suspiró el cocodrilo.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo se llama?-preguntó Mighty pícaramente.

-Se llama Sandra The Cat-a Vector se le pusieron dos corazones en los ojos.

-Vaya, que bien que vuelvas a estar enamorado, porque con Vanilla… bueno… murió-dijo Charmy algo triste cuando comento lo de Vanilla.

-Pero Charmy, no hacia falta que le recordaras eso, ya sabes cómo se pone el jefe…-le susurró Espio a Charmy.

-Espio te he oído; y sí, aún la quiero y la echo de menos; pero ahora me he enamorado de otra…

-Jajaja, que gracia, y ¿la vas a volver a ver?-preguntó Charmy riéndose.

-Supongo, y no sé porque te burlas de mí abejorro estúpido-gruño Vector enfadado.

-¿Eh? No me llames estúpido, soy muy listo-replicó Charmy.

-Yaya, lo que tú digas…

-Grrr-gruño la abeja.

-Bueno, ¿queréis venir al bar o no?-insistió Espio algo agobiado por las tonterías que decían sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijeron todos.

En una enorme mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, ya era de noche, sobre las 20:00, y un erizo ya estaba decidido en lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a escaparse para ir a ver el partido de fútbol que tanto le gustaba y esperaba. Pero iba a escaparse porque su "novia" Sally, no le dejaba ir a verlo. Entonces, Sally había decidido descansar un poco y ahora estaba dormida. Sonic se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

-Lo siento Sally, pero no me has dejado opción-susurró Sonic y acto seguido saltó por la ventana y se fue hacia el campo de fútbol donde tiene lugar el partido.

En Station Square, había una persona esperando a que su pareja viniera; esa persona era Shadow e iba muy preparado para ir a ver el partido. Entonces a lo lejos vio a parecer a una eriza rosa, y era su acompañante. Amy iba muy arreglada para su "cita", llevaba una falda purpura con una camiseta a juego sin mangas de color fucsia, y también llevaba unas botas negras e iba muy maquillada. Shadow se quedo hipnotizado al verla. Estaba preciosa, aunque fuese para ir a ver el fútbol.

-Vaya Amy, t-t-te ves muy bien-se sonrojó Shadow haciendo sonrojarla a ella también.

-Gracias; aunque creo que no voy muy preparada como para ir a ver el fútbol ¿verdad?

-No importa, estas muy bien así-le dijo Shadow-Bueno será mejor que vayamos ya, creo que está a punto de empezar.

-Ok-Amy le siguió hasta el coche de Shadow, era muy bonito. Un Ferrari negro y espacioso. Entonces se dirigieron hacia el campo, y… ¿cómo acabaría el partido? Nadie se puede imaginar lo que pasará allí dentro…

**Me salió muy corto pero el próximo lo haré mucho más largo ;)**

**Por ahora dejen Reviews ^-^**


	16. Ya comienza la acción

**Hola ya me toca actualizar otro cap. verdad ¿? :)**

**Pues aquí tenéis otro, y van a parecer una serie de OCs míos.**

**En este capítulo saldrá Johnny de The Bat y en la historia y en mi perfil veréis su descripción ;)**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. ^^**

En el profundo bosque, dos figuras estaban hablando entre sí, seguramente, planeando su siguiente jugada nocturna…

-Al fin llego la noche del partido, es el mejor momento para atracar-dijo malévolamente un murciélago de color negro con ojos verdes.

-Sí ¿tienes ya planeado el punto de encuentro?-pregunto un erizo verde.

-Haber si te gusta esto… primero entrare volando yo sin ser visto mientras que tú puedes distraer al guarda cuando no haya nadie… y con distraer me refiero a matar-explico el murciélago con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-Buen plan, y a la primera chica bonita que nos encontremos, la atacamos…

-No, Scourge, atacar no; mejor la secuestraremos.

-Pero nos van a ver…-se quejo Scourge.

-Ya había contado con eso, así que he decidido que tú después de matar a los guardas de la zona, te colarás a la habitación donde este el conducto de electricidad y apagas la luz de todo el campo y no seremos vistos JAJAJA-rio el murciélago.

-¡Que buena idea Johnny!-le admiró Scourge, seguidamente e rió con su compañero.

En el campo de futbol, estaban Shadow y Amy caminando hacia sus asientos. Amy no sabía ni que hacia aquí en primer lugar. A ella no le gustaba el futbol… ni siquiera sabe cómo se juega ni nada. Se sintió algo fuera de lugar, y le daba vergüenza pedirle a Shadow algo de información, por ejemplo, cuáles eran las reglas del futbol. Pensaba que de seguro la iba a tomar como tonta o que había ido hasta allí por obligación. Pero nada de eso, ella había ido con él por amor, porque sentía que le quería.

-¿Amy? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Shadow preocupado sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? S-s-sí, eso creo-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Dime… ¿qué te pasa?-le volvió a preguntar Shadow.

-Es que… me da vergüenza decirlo…

-No me burlaré, te lo prometo…

-Bueno… es que no se de que trata el futbol… y pensaba que podrías enseñarme un poco, pero si no quieres lo entiendo…-dijo Amy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Amy, te voy a explicar cada paso y cada regla del futbol, así que estate atentas jeje-sonrió Shadow.

-Gracias, así al menos me entero de algo-dijo Amy contenta.

En otro lado del campo, había otra pareja que esperaba impacientemente a que comenzara el partido.

-Sera posible, ¿Por qué tardan tanto para empezar un maldito partido?-se quejo una gatita lila.

-Blaze, clama por favor, ya queda menos-le tranquilizo un erizo blanco que probablemente sea su novio.

-¿¡QUE ME CALME!? ¡QUE ESTO EMPIECE DE UNA VEZ Y ME CALMARE!-gritó Blaze saltando del asiento.

-No te preocupes…-le volvió a decir el erizo blanco.

-¡ME VA A DAR ALGO COMO NO EMPIECE!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Blaze?-preguntó una voz femenina desde detrás de ella-¿has vuelto a ver otro culebrón?

-No…-dijo Blaze sin darle importancia al comentario, entonces vio a Rouge y a Knuckles-Vaya, hola chicos ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó alegremente.

-Pues esta claro, venimos a ver el partido del siglo-contestó Knuckles mientras se sentaba al lado del erizo blanco-Hola Silver ¿Crees que vamos a ganar?

-Claro que sí, pero ese es el menor de mis problemas ahora…-dijo Silver mirando hacia Blaze-lo que me preocupa es que no aparezca ya el equipo porque Blaze se está poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Amigo, ¿Por qué no utilizas tus poderes para tranquilizarla?

-Porque cuando ya se vaya el efecto se pondrá echa una furia y mejor no enfadarla más de lo que está…-dijo Silver algo preocupado.

-Blaze, cariño, basta de gritar…-le dijo Rouge. Entonces un voz anuncio que los jugadores ya iban a aparecer en un minuto.

-¡AL FIN!-gritó Blaze.

-Bueno, vamos a disfrutar de esta maravillosa noche ¿vale cariño?-le preguntó Silver a su novia.

-Vale, y te prometo que no me pondré a gritar cuando haya una falta por parte del equipo contrario…

-Eso esperemos…

Así que empezaron a presentar a todos los jugadores, y todo el público aplaudía y gritaban contentos. Sonic estaba ya por entrar pero no encontró su asiento. Buscaba y buscaba por todo el lugar hasta que algo le llamó mucho la atención. Vio a Amy y a su amigo del otro día. Entonces el héroe empezó a sentirse celoso, pero… ¿por qué? Estaba saliendo con Sally ¿no? Decidió acercarse a ellos sin ninguna razón alguna. Shadow noto la presencia de alguien detrás suyo y se giro y vio a Sonic.

-Hola chicos, ¿podría sentarme con vosotros?-pidió Sonic.

-…Claro…-contesto Amy extrañada, "¿Qué hace él aquí?, pensó la eriza.

-Gracias…

-¿Y Sally?-preguntó Amy.

-Ella no quería venir, así que he venido yo solo…-dijo Sonic sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Así que está sola?-preguntó Shadow intentando meterse en la conversación.

-Sí, seguramente viendo su programa favorito o durmiendo, no sé…

-…-se quedaron en silencio todos; ahora estaban atentos al partido, hasta que Shadow se levanto.

-Voy a comprar unas patatillas, y Amy ¿quieres alguna bebida?-le ofreció Shadow amablemente.

-Vale, una pepsi por favor-le sonrío Amy.

-OK, ahora vuelvo…

-Bueno, pues yo me quedare sin comer nada…-dijo Sonic por sacar algún tema, aunque le pareció algo ridículo.

-¿No has comido nada antes de venir aquí?-le preguntó Amy.

-No, y cambiando de tema… ¿aun te gusto?-preguntó Sonic inesperadamente.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió Amy, no se hubiera esperado esa pregunta de su parte.

-Lo siento, espero no haberte inquietado Amy…-se arrepintió Sonic avergonzado.

-… No pasa nada…-dijo Amy algo preocupada por su pregunta.

-Es solo que… me siento mal siendo el novio de Sally, es como si lo estuviera haciendo mal…-explico Sonic.

-¿A qué te refieres?-se intereso Amy.

-Pues a que ya no es como antes, ya no estoy feliz con Sally, ha cambiado mucho… y se ha vuelto muy borde y mala con los demás, y siempre intenta apartarme de todos…

-¿Y porque sigues con ella?

-…Pues… no lo sé… la verdad… creo que… para no hacerle daño… yo se que ella me quiere pero… yo ya no siento lo mismo hacia ella…-intento explicar el erizo.

-…-Amy se sorprendió ante su respuesta. Antes de que pudiera contestarle apareció Shadow por detrás con las patatillas y la bebida y se sentó.

-Aquí tienes Amy-Shadow le dio la bebida.

-Muchas gracias Shadow-le sonrió Amy olvidándose por completo lo que iba a decir.

-Todo por ti Rose-Amy se sonrojo cuando la llamo así.

-…-Sonic se quedo mirando el partido e intentado olvidar lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos.

En unas calles oscuras, Scourge y Johnny ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer a continuación…

-Muy bien, empecemos con el plan-ordenó Johnny.

-Encantado…

**Vaya, han aparecido nuevos malos y no van de bromas o.o**

**Espero que os haya gustado y dejen Reviews ^^**


	17. ¿Que hace él aqui?

**Ya son las vacaciones de semana santa! Jupii! Sin cole, durante una semana (algo es algo) xD**

**Bueno mejor vayamos a la historia (:**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. ^^**

Hacía ya una hora había comenzado el partido, todo el mundo estaba nervioso, y solo era el principio. Algunos gritaban más que otros, pero al fin y al cabo, gritaban. El partido aun no estaba claro, nadie había marcado ningún gol esa noche. Cosa que estresaba al público más de lo que estaba. Pero todo iba genial… hasta que un jugador del equipo contrario se acercaba triunfantemente y con facilidad hacia la portería preparado para marcar. Todo el mundo se tensaba, pero desafortunadamente, marcó. Así empezaron los gritos y los abucheos por parte del público.

-¡EHH! ¡ESO NO VALE! ¡FUERAAA!-gritaba furiosamente Blaze que tenía los pelos de punta por el nerviosismo.

-¡IROS A LA CALLE FARSANTES!-gritaba Rouge, pero no tan fuerte que su amiga.

-¡VENGA YA! ¡NO PONGAIS ESAS CALRAS DFE CHULOS!-gritaba Knuckles de rabia al ver que el equipo enemigo se reunían entre sí sonriendo y celebrando casi la victoria.

-¡AUN QUEDA TODO UN PARTIDO ESTUPIDOS CREIDOS!-volvió a gritar Blaze; entonces un jugador lo oyó desde lejos y miro hacia las gradas hasta ver a los tres que le abucheaban. Este se rio en su cara desde lejos pero fue suficiente para que ellos lo vieran.

-¿¡A SI EH!?-grito Knuckles-¡PUES TOMA ESTO, HABER SI SIGUES RIENDO!-Knuckles le tiro una lata de refresco que tenia vacía en toda la cara del futbolista. El árbitro pitó y ordenó a los guardas que echaran a Blaze, Knuckles y Rouge.

-Pero ¿Por qué tenéis que llamar tanto la atención?-se quejo Silver-¿veis lo que provocáis?

-Ellos nos provocan-se quejo Blaze.

-¡VOSOTROS! Salid ahora mismo-ordenó el guarda echando a los tres amigos dejando a Silver solo y atónito.

-Pero van conmigo-replicó Silver.

-Pues supongo que te gustara ir con ellos-antes de que Silver contestara, el guarda lo echo de una patada de allí.

-Ya nos echaron, y todo por vuestra manía de gritar y hacer las cosas a vuestra manera-gruño Silver mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-Lo sentimos amigo…-dijo Knuckles ya calmado-pero si los jugadores se burlan de nosotros… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡PUES NADA! ¡YA NOS HAN ECHADO! ¡ES LA CUARTA VEZ QUE NOS ECHAN DE UN SITIO!

-Venga cariño, cálmate…-le dijo Blaze calmada por una vez esa noche.

-¿Dices que me calme? ¿Te has visto a ti antes?

-Venga ya en serio, callad todos. Y ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, miremos las estrellas-dijo Rouge alegremente.

-Esto es un asco-gruño Silver enfadado.

-¡Que os calléis!-insistió una vez más Blaze.

-…

En otro lugar, dos figuras sospechosas caminaban hacia la entrada de vigilancias de el estadio; desde allí, se veía todo: el público, los movimientos de los jugadores, árbitros…

-Muy bien, Scourge. Yo me quedo aquí, mientras que tú buscas a alguna chica que sea linda y la secuestras-ordeno Johny.

-Espero que no nos salga ningún imprevisto Johny; podrían descubrirnos…

-¿Y ahora porque dices eso?

-Por tus estúpidas torpezas y sin mencionar a otro "_amigo_" que conocemos…-dijo Scourge limpiándose bien sus gafas de sol.

-Me sacas de quicio a veces-gruño el murciélago mirando de nuevo hacia los controles del lugar. Entonces un guardia apareció en esa habitación y pego un grito al verlos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿No sabéis que esto es zona privada?-empezó a hacer miles de preguntas el guardia. Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa malvada-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes sois?-empezó a preguntar el guardia nerviosamente al ver que el erizo sacaba una pistola de su pantalón.

-¿Ultimas palabras?-preguntó Scourge burlonamente.

-¿Mami…?-se oyó un fuerte disparo; la bala choco contra el pecho del guardia.

-Así la ley aprenderá-dijo Johny satisfechamente.

-Ahora que no hay más interrupciones, volvamos a lo que íbamos…

-Sí. Ahora, ve hacia las gradas como si fuera una noche normal donde eres un tío normal que va a ver el futbol…-le explico Johny.

-Eso no será problema para mi, espero que actúes bien en tu puesto socio-dijo Scourge yéndose hacia las gradas.

-Lo tengo todo controlado…-susurro Johny con una sonrisa.

En un lugar de las gradas, Amy se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que ella pensaba; al lado suyo estaba Shadow y Sonic, algo que le incomodaba un poco. Después de que Sonic le hizo esa pregunta, Amy se había quedado muy pensativa y algo atónita. Será que… ¿Sonic se habrá enamorado de ella? No, eso no podía ser. Como decía todo el rato, Sonic está con Sally y punto final. Además, a Sonic no le pega ser un chico infiel. Pero lo que sí tenía claro Amy, era que sentía algo hacia ese atractivo erizo negro que había conocido hace poco. A lo mejor… "_Amor a primera vista_" como dicen algunos…

-Sabes una cosa Shadow…-Shadow se giro para verla-nunca había venido a ver un partido y no sabía nada sobre este juego, y creía que iba a parecer una tonta aquí; pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho-dijo Amy con una bonita sonrisa.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho Rose-Shadow le devolvió la sonrisa. Sonic en cambio, estaba mirando el partido sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Y qué tal lo pasas tú, Sonic?-le preguntó Shadow para parecer amable con él.

-¿Yo? Pues muy bien-respondió secamente el héroe.

-Una cosa Amy…-empezó a decir Shadow.

-¿Si?-Amy lo miro, pero Shadow se quedo hipnotizado con su mirada y sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Emm… nada…

-Dime, no te avergüences Shadow-suspiro la eriza poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. Shadow se quedo paralizado.

-Prefiero decírtelo después…

-Vale, esperare…-suspiro Amy algo decepcionada.

Afuera con Silver, Blaze, Knuckles y Rouge, estaban sentados en un banco aburridos sin nada que hacer.

-Como me gustaría estar viendo el partido en estos momentos…-gruño Knuckles con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos.

-Haberlo pensado mejor antes de tirarle una lata de refresco a un jugador-le riño Silver paranoico.

-¿¡ASI QUE AHORA ES CULPA MIA!?-grito Knuckles.

-Shht-mando a callar Blaze.

-¿Qué pasa Blaze?-preguntó Rouge.

-Mirad allí-señalo la gatita lila hacia un erizo que entraba al estadio.

-¿No es un poco tarde para entrar ahora?-sospecho Silver.

-Sí… que raro…-dudo Rouge.

Scourge entro hacia donde estaba todo el público y se puso a mirar alrededor. Busco donde estaba su socio, y lo vio perfectamente en aquella sala donde él mismo mató al guardia. Sonrió para sí, es hora de actuar. Scourge se sentó en un asiento que estaba libre y puso a mirar a todas las chicas que había por el lugar. Una le llamó la atención. Esa chica era Amy. Se puso a inspeccionarla como un acosador desde lejos. Ojos verdes, falda púrpura, camiseta fucsia sin mangas, botas negras, rímel, pintalabios rojos, bonito cuerpo; sí, era perfecta, era bastante guapa. Scourge sonrió más al pensar que esa era a la chica a la que iba a secuestrar. Pero su sonrisa se borro al ver con quien estaba.

-Un momento…-Scourge observo mejor, pero afirmo su teoría-ese no es… SHADOW…?

**Vaya se ve que Scourge conoce a Shadow, ¿Cómo es que sabe de él? ¿Conseguirá capturar a Amy? ¿Qué hará Shadow? ¿Y Sonic? ¿Y Sally? ¿Knuckles dejara de quejarse de una vez y admitirá que por su culpa los echaron? xD**

**Son muchas preguntas ¿no? O.o**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews ^^**


	18. Esto es un caos

**Paso mucho tiempo! Lo siento pero me quede algo bloqueada y el colegio me retenía, pero como ya se acabo el cole puedo continuar escribiendo más seguido! =D**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. ^^**

Cuando Scourge se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shadow, empezó a vigilar todos sus movimientos con una mirada que asustaba a cualquiera. Jonhy veía a su compañero que no hacía nada, así que empezó a hacer señas desde la ventana, pero era inútil, estaban a metros de distancia era imposible de verle.

-¿Pero que hace ese miserable? ¡No se mueve! ¡Esto no estaba en el plan!-gruño Jonhy.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea, cogió uno de los focos y empezó a alumbrar el estadio como si fuera un concurso de baile.

-¿Pero que ven mis ojos? ¿Quién está en la sala de control?-comentaba el presentador-¡Se ha vuelto loco!

Los jugadores empezaban a cegarse cuando el foco les iluminaba a ellos. Gritos de sorpresa y horror de parte del público.

-¿Shadow? Esto es muy raro no te parece-decía Amy alarmada. Este no le contesto, solo se quedo mirando a un punto fijo- ¿Shadow? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Amy… ¡quédate aquí, no te muevas!-el erizo se fue, dejando a Amy con Sonic de nuevo.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando…?-volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé, pero no tiene buena pinta…-dudo Sonic viendo como Shadow se iba.

* * *

Jonhy aun seguía alumbrando, hasta que por fin consiguió lo que quería, la atención de Scourge.

-¡Es el tío mas ciego que conozco!

-Suponía que eras tú quien hacia todo esto…

-¿?-Jonhy se giro al oír una voz conocida- ¡Shadow! ¡Amigo mío!

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó fríamente.

-Trabajo-respondió como si fuese obvio.

-No me refiero a eso…-dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Todo el mundo se ha enterado del lio por tu culpa!-Scourge entro en la habitación enfadado.

-Si no te hubieses quedado embobado…

-No me hubiera quedado embobado si no hubiese visto a Shadow coqueteando con una tía-se dio cuenta de que el erizo ébano estaba con ellos-Upps….. ¡Hola Shadow!-dijo como si nada. Sonriendo.

-¿Te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?-gruño molesto Shadow.

-Esto no estaba en el plan ¿No será que te estas volviendo un blando eh?-burló Scourge.

-¿Yo? ¿Blando? ¡NO!-gruño con un rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Qué es eso que brillan en tus mejillas? ¿Rubor? JAJAJ-Scourge empezó a burlarse de él.

-Shadow el erizo, la forma de vida perfecta, el tipo más fuerte y que siembra el caos allá donde pisa… ahora se ve enamorado de una chiquilla JAJAJA –canto en forma de rima Jonhy.

Ambos amigos se pusieron a reír descontroladamente.

-¡Callaros! ¡Yo aun sigo siendo el Shadow de siempre! ¡El que os dará una paliza si no os calláis!-amenazo con voz oscura. Ambos callaron.

-Ahora en serio, concretare, y no te desvíes por una niña ¿entiendes?-dijo Scourge más serio.

-…

* * *

Fuera del estadio, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge y Silver, habían visto todo lo ocurrido desde fuera, el espectáculo de luces.

-Qué cosa más rara. Es la primera vez que ocurre algo así-comenta Blaze.

-Y que lo digas Blaze, ¿Qué creéis que ha ocurrido?-sospecho Rouge.

-A lo mejor en el descanso hicieron una fiesta… ¡JO! ¡Yo quiero entrar!-se quejo Knuckles.

-…-Silver lo miro amenazante.

-Ahora seguro que aquel al que le tire la lata esta riéndose de mí con esa sonrisa falsa-gruño golpeando una pared.

-Yo me voy a casa, aquí no hay nada que hacer ¿Silver vienes?-dijo Blaze bostezando.

-Si quieres…

Un coche a toda velocidad apareció. Rouge supo quién era. Salió del coche toda enfadada y fue a preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Sonic?

-¿Sally?-preguntó Blaze.

-Está viendo el partido ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-respondió Rouge como si nada.

-¡Lo sabia!-se fue corriendo dentro.

-¡Si que tiene prisa!-exclamo Knuckles.

Cuando entro, vio a Sonic con Amy hablando de cualquier cosa. Se formaron llamas de fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Sonic!

-¿Quién me llama?-Sonic se giro y vio a Sally hecha una furia- ¡¿S-S-Sally?!

-¿¡Me has engañado y todo para ir a ver el maldito partido!?-grito casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Puedo explicarlo Sally…

-Ahora nos vamos a casa…-la ardilla vio a Amy- ¿Y encima estas con esa?

-¿Cómo que con "esa"?-gruño Amy.

-No es lo que parece, además vino con Shadow…-explico Sonic nerviosamente.

-¿Shadow? ¿Quién es Shadow?

-Un amigo…

-¡Me da igual, nos vamos a casa!-Sally se llevo a Sonic hasta el coche.

-¡Se lleva a Sonic por la fuerza!-exclamo Blaze.

-Está loca-dijo Silver.

* * *

En el coche…

-No tienes porque tratar a Amy de esa forma ¿sabes?-después de un silencio entre ambos, Sonic habló.

-¿Qué?-Sally hizo como si no oyese.

-No sé porque últimamente estas así con todo el mundo.

-¿Así como?-se extrañó la ardilla.

-Egoísta, mala y gruñona-soltó por fin Sonic como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

-…-Sally se quedo sin palabras a lo que le dijo su novio, pero siguió conduciendo.

-Olvídalo…

-L-l-lo siento-dijo de repente Sally con una lagrima en los ojos- Es que no quiero que me dejes por otra…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te deje?

-Tú mismo, con todo lo que haces…-Sonic sintió algo de culpabilidad.

**Bueno esto es todo en este capítulo, no tardare en escribir el otro **

**¿Qué hará Shadow? ¿Será esto el final de la relación de Sonic y Sally?)**

**Descubridlo en los próximos caps. :3**

**Por ahora dejen Reviews ^^**


	19. La mejor decision

**AVISO**

**Antes de nada, hoy subí una encuesta preguntando "qué historia debería acabar primero" porque cuando se tiene varias acumuladas pues vas más lento y con otras ideas en la cabeza, así que ustedes eligen :3**

**Bueno vayamos con la historia X3**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

* * *

Ya era de noche, el partido había terminado y la gente se marchaba a su casa a dormir ¿El resultado? Ganó Mobius: 2-1. Knuckles se puso bastante contento al igual que Blaze.

Después de la aparición de Sally, la eriza rosa se quedo sola y confusa. Todo le estaba yendo patas arriba.

_¿Y ahora que hacía?_

Shadow había desaparecido después de el extraño espectáculo de luces y Sonic fue llevado por Sally.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-preguntó una voz suave. Amy lo reconoció y una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?-le bromeo con cariño.

-¿A quién sino?-esa persona era Shadow-No puedo dejarte aquí sola.

-Gracias-se metieron en el coche. Ambos estuvieron callados por un momento; Amy volvió a hablar-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no volviste?

-Amy… no quiero hablar de esto, por favor-dijo Shadow con tono cansado.

-¿Te paso algo?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-No es de importancia-respondió fríamente.

-¡Me preocupo por ti!-suplico Amy-¡Quiero ayudarte!

-Pero que no me ha pasado nada, solo tuve una reunión con unos viejos amigos...

A Amy le salió una lágrima, su acompañante lo vio extrañado.

-¿Estas llorando?-dudo.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-No llores, es una tontería y ni siquiera hay razón por la que llorar-explico asombrado.

-Perdona, creo que me estoy haciendo un drama yo sola-se secó las lagrimas con un pañuelo que le ofreció Shadow-Pero no puedo evitarlo…

-…

-¿En serio que no paso nada malo?-volvió a insistir.

-Que no, en serio-dijo Shadow firmemente, pero sin perder un cálido tono de cariño en su voz-No paso nada…

* * *

_Flashback_

_-Dejad de decir idioteces, no soy ningún blando-volvió a gruñir Shadow al ver como sus dos amigos se reían de él._

_-Espera, esta sí que es buena-bromeo Jonhy-¿Te has ido a besuquear con la niñita rosita mua mua? JAJAJAJJA-poniendo cara de estúpido._

_-JAJAJJA ¡Esa sí que es buena socio!-rio Scourge._

_Shadow enfadado cogió a ambos por el cuello ahogándolos y luego lanzándolos a la pared._

_-¿Vais a seguir o preferís otro regalo mío eh?-amenazó el erizo ébano._

_-No no, ya basta de regalos-tosió Scourge tocándose dolorosamente la garganta espachurrada._

_-Bien, ahora sin bromas…-planeo Jonhy-Si dices que no eres un blando y que sigues siendo el mismo despiadado y duro de siempre… te propongo una simple y fácil tarea para ti…_

_-¿El qué?-preguntó molesto._

_-Que mates a esa chica con la que ibas antes-una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara del murciélago._

_-¿Cómo?-Shadow se puso nervioso de repente y confuso de haber oído bien._

_-Lo que oyes, y tú decides…_

_-Eso sí que es un buen plan-apoyo Scourge juntándose con Jonhy._

_-¿Así que… lo harás?-lo miro a los ojos despiadadamente._

_Shadow pensó; no sabía qué hacer, le gustaba esa chica pero no podía decirles que no. Así que dijo lo que querían que oyese._

_-Sí… lo haré-declaro Shadow con tono triste y derrotado._

_-Buena elección-Jonhy y Scourge comenzaron a reírse maliciosamente._

_Fin del FLASHBACK_

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la calle donde vivía Amy, el erizo no paraba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con sus "compañeros". ¿Qué debía hacer? Él no quería matarla, pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Shadow?-una voz le despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Amy? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me siento extraña-suspiró.

-¿Extraña cómo?-arqueo una ceja dudoso.

-No sé… que siento que estoy a salvo contigo-eso pillo a Shadow por sorpresa; no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?-sin saber que decir.

-Supongo pues porque eres muy amable, cariñoso y simpático conmigo… y para mí, significas mucho más que un amigo-Amy fue acercándose a él. Shadow se iba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Siento… que te amo-sin poder controlarlo, Amy le dio un apasionado beso a Shadow; este, asombrado, confuso y extrañado, finalmente, respondió al beso con mucho amor.

Ahora su compromiso con Jonhy y Scourge, ya tenía menos posibilidades de ser cumplido.

* * *

**Fue corto, pero prefiero dejar la intriga al final de cada capitulo ñ.ñ**

**Espero que les haya gustado, votan por el fic que quieran que continúe y dejen Reviews ^^**


	20. Asesino descubrierto

**Pues por ahora veo que esta va a ser la historia con la que voy a continuar y acabar la primera, y creo que no falta mucho para que se acabe X3**

**Bueno gracias por sus votos ^^ y ahora sigamos con la historia :D**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

* * *

Llegaron a casa y no volvieron a decirse ninguna palabra; Sally sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer, irse a dormir sin oír sus protestas. Sonic en cambio, las cosas ya no las veía tan claras, su vida se le venía abajo; quería a Sally, mucho, pero ahora las cosas se estaban volviendo más difíciles entre ellos, y solo porque su novia se creía que estaba enamorado de Amy.

Se acerco a su habitación y vio a Sally durmiendo plácidamente. Él la miro. Era raro, dormía tan plácidamente, como si solo hubiese paz en ese instante. Sonic sonrió. Pocos momentos así había, pero los necesitaba.

El erizo se acostó a su lado, sin querer despertarla. No tenia sueño; pero quería dormirse. Así que cerró los ojos y entro en su mundo de tranquilidad, sin ningún remordimiento que ocultar…

* * *

Desde ese beso, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, solo seguían besándose como si fuesen los únicos en el planeta. Con cada beso, Shadow, más amaba a su eriza rosa. Tanto amor era el que tenía por ella que empezaba a tener miedo de sus futuros.

Shadow todavía se acordaba de su trato y compromiso con sus dos "amigos". Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de si cumplirlo. En ese momento, Amy, se alejo lentamente de su cara con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me has besado Rose?-le preguntó desconcentrado Shadow.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, te amo, esa es la única razón…-le respondió Amy poéticamente.

-¿Por qué me amas?-siguió preguntando.

-¿Por qué? Pues ni yo misma lo sé, pero es como si alguien dentro de mí, me dijera que tu eres el elegido, mi amor verdadero…; se que suena algo cursi, pero es verdad, te quiero mucho y haría lo que fuera por ti-admitió Amy mirándolo a los ojos.

-Amy… tengo que decirte algo…-aparto la mirada dudoso.

-¿El que Shadow?-preguntó Amy con ojos brillantes. Shadow se quedo aturdido. De repente. Le entro pánico ¿Se lo decía o no? ¿Y si le dejaba? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?-¿Qué pasa? Dime, por favor.

-Amy…-el erizo le miró fijamente y arrepentido dijo-No soy quien tú crees que soy…-soltó al fin.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dudo Amy alejándose un poco de él.

-Soy… un criminal…-agacho la cabeza en la derrota.

-¿Eres el asesino de las noches? ¿El que ha estado matando a todas esas mujeres?-se asustó Amy.

-No exactamente, esos fueron mis socios, lo mío fue hace mucho tiempo…-dijo avergonzado Shadow.

-Shadow… y-yo-dijo tartamudeando en el miedo la eriza-¡Nunca me habría esperado esto de ti! Creía que eras un buen chico, pero si es verdad lo que dices, entonces no eres nadie para mí-dijo enfadada y empezando a llorar.

-Lo siento Amy, pero ya no soy así; desde que has entrado en mi vida me has cambiado, de verdad-Shadow le agarró suavemente de los hombros.

-¡No me toques monstruo! ¡Ni me hables! ¡Ni me mires!-dijo Amy bruscamente saliendo del coche-Y los hombres como tú nunca cambian aunque lo crean, siempre podrán ser una amenaza para cualquiera-dijo llorando.

-Pero Amy…

-¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida me oyes! ¡Olvídame!-dijo llorando casi gritando y ahogándose en sus palabras.

Entro en su casa corriendo y cerro bien la puerta por si fuese en su busca o muerte…

La eriza, con el corazón roto, se puso a llorar incontroladamente dirigiéndose a su cama. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Se había enamorado de un criminal! ¡Y encima al que todo el mundo buscaba!

En la calle, Shadow tenía alguna lágrima en sus ojos. No sabía si había hecho bien en decírselo; pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Pero estaba claro que había perdido a lo que más quería en su vida, a Amy. Aunque no se han conocido durante mucho tiempo, la amaba como nunca había amado a alguien.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?-dijo arrepentido apoyando su cabeza en el volante.

Amy había perdido su confianza con él, pero tenía sus motivos, y no la culpaba.

-"_¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida! ¡Olvídame!"_-Shadow pensó en sus últimas palabras; justo después de haberle dicho que le amaba…

-Como quieras, si es eso lo que quieres, te olvidare…-dijo Shadow derrotado, aunque eso último iba a resultar difícil y le dolía, iba a hacerlo.

Arranco el coche y se fue de la calle donde vivía Amy. Nadie sabe si sus destinos le pedirán el reencuentro…

* * *

**Corto capi, lo siento u.u Pero es todo lo que tengo en este momento…**

**Pero no me retrasare mucho; mientras tanto espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews :D**


	21. Criminal

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA**** X3**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Amy empezó a abrir los ojos con pereza, casi no había dormido. Tenía el corazón roto. Si el Team Chaotix se enteraba de que el criminal era Shadow, lo matarían, y aunque la eriza rosa ya no quiera tener nada con Shadow, sufriría verle encarcelado o que le pasase algo grave. Esto era un error. No tendría que haber pasado nada de esto… Al menos fue sincero con ella…

-¿Amy?-preguntó una voz procedente de la puerta.

-¿Cream? Pasa si quieres-le respondió perezosamente.

-¿Te pasa algo? Esta noche me pareció oírte llorar-preguntó preocupada Cream.

-No, en serio, estoy bien-le sonrió forzadamente para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

-Dime, te conozco muy bien, y podría ayudarte…

-Nadie puede ayudarme a todo esto-respondió Amy vagamente.

-Pues al menos quiero saberlo-la coneja le miró a los ojos directamente.

-Ayer noche, descubrí quien es el criminal…

-¿De verdad? Eso es bueno… ¿Quién es?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Shadow…-la eriza se tapo la cara avergonzada y triste.

-¿Shadow? ¿El chico que te gusta?-Cream se quedo pasmada, con los ojos muy abiertos-Nunca me lo habría esperado de él.

-Yo tampoco pero ya oíste, es él, me lo dijo anoche…-rompió a llorar.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-¡Pues estaba hecha un lio y me puse a gritarle… y lo peor es que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque sigo queriéndole!

-¡Espera! ¿Cortaste con él?-Cream se preocupo.

-No tenía más remedio, no puedo salir con él sabiendo que es el criminal…

-Pero él te quiere ¿no?

-No sé… ayer yo le dije que le quería, y él me dijo me dijo lo mismo, pero ya no sé qué pensar o que sentir…-Amy se levanto de la cama-Bueno, será mejor que desayunemos y olvidarlo de una vez por todas…

-Amy…-suspiró Cream preocupada por su amiga; sabía perfectamente que Amy seguía enamorada de él aun siendo un asesino, por eso, iba a pensar en algo para que vuelvan a ser una pareja.

* * *

En una mansión, Sonic se despertó y olio el olor de la cocina. ¡Chili Dogs! ¡Sus favoritos! Salió de la cama de un salto y corrió a toda velocidad a la cocina.

Allí estaba ella, Sally, su novia, preparándole el desayuno. "_Qué raro_", pensó Sonic, "_Ella nunca hace el desayuno…"_.

-Emm… buenos días Sal…-saludó Sonic tímido aun recordando lo de ayer noche.

-Buenos días Sonic, te preparé el desayuno, espero que te guste-sonrío.

Eso sin dudo le desconcentró ¿No estaba enfadada?

-Vaya Sal, gracias, es un detalle muy grande-se rasco detrás de la cabeza nervioso sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Siéntate por favor, en un momento estarán…

-Vale… Esto es un poco raro…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿No estás enfadada por lo de ayer?

-Al principio fue un poco duro y me enfade, sí…-confesó Sally agachando la cabeza-Pero esta noche pensé y bueno… lo siento… no debería ser tan celosa y tan pesada contigo…

-Sal, yo no me he enfadado contigo… pero molesto sí que estoy…

-Ya lo sé, por eso, a partir de hoy, he decidido cambiar, ser una nueva Sally-sonrió a Sonic.

-Pues me parece muy bien-le devolvió el gesto amable-¿Sabes? Nunca te había visto cocinar…

-No estoy muy acostumbrada como sabrás… Y de verdad, lo siento por todo.

-No te preocupes, ya todo está olvidado-Sally colocó los perritos en la mesa y Sonic comenzó a comérselos con ganas-¡Jajaja veo que te gustan!

-Son deliciosos, los más buenos que he probado, eres muy buena cocinera Sal, gracias-dijo con la boca llena, eso hizo reír a Sally.

-Que te aproveche- Sally se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa de Amy, para disculparme…

-Que bien, yo estaré hoy en casa no te preocupes.

-Adiós Sonic-salió.

* * *

-Exactamente… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Espio suspirando.

-Vamos a visitar a Amy en nuestro dia libre-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Sonó el timbre.

Cream abrió.

-Hola Vector-saludo secamente.

-¿Dónde está Amy?

-En el salón, pasad-invitó.

-¡Amy! ¡Venimos a hacerte visita!-dijo Charmy gritando por toda la casa.

Espio llegó al salón y vio a Amy con los ojos un poco rojos y viendo la televisión.

-¿Amy? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado al verla de este modo.

-Hola ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Bueno, veníamos a visitarte pero vemos que estas algo triste… ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Espio de nuevo.

-…

-No le gusta hablar del tema-dijo Cream.

Justamente vino el Team Chaotix a su casa hoy. No es que no los quería ver, pero seguro que le empezarían a hacer millones de preguntas hasta sacarle toda la información, incluyendo sobre el hecho de que Shadow es el criminal que estábamos buscando.

No quería que lo descubrieran, pero era su trabajo ¿no?

-Amy, desahógate, puedes confiar en nosotros, te ayudaremos-dijo Mighty.

Espio le pego detrás de la cabeza.

-Nada, solo que he cortado con un chico nada más…

-¿Salías con alguien?-preguntó Charmy.

Espio le amenazo con los ojos. Charmy captó el mensaje, avergonzado de haber metido la pata.

-No le hagas caso, y ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?-insistió.

-En serio chicos, no quiero hablar de ello…

-Espio, no insistas… no ves que está destrozada la pobre-Vector la apoyó.

-No creo que sea solo eso…

-¿A qué te refieres?-dudo Charmy.

-Hay algo más, ya sabía yo que ese Shadow no era de fiar…

-¿Cómo? ¡Si Shadow es súper guay!-exclamo Mighty.

-Amy, se que te ha paseado algo grave con Shadow que no nos puedes contar ¿Que es?-volvió a insistir, Espio.

¿Qué debuta hacer? ¿Decírselo? Si, son detectives al fin y al cabo ¿no? ¿Entonces? ¿Porque no lo soltaba de una vez?

Sencilla respuesta: Le amaba aún siendo un criminal como el dice.

-No puedo y no quiero, lo amo aunque es lo que es...-respondió Amy apasionadamente.

-¿Que es que?-dudo Vector.

-Un criminal...

* * *

**Y eso es todo hasta hoy ^^**

**¿Que van a pensar el Team Chaotix ahora?**

**En este fic me inspire en la cancion de "Criminal" de Britney Spears :3**

**Espero que os haya gustado y dejen Reviews ;D**


	22. ¿Seguimos enamorados?

**El final de este fic no está muy lejos TwT **

**Si, como habéis oído, no queda mucho para terminarlo, aunque no se en cuantos capítulos se va a terminar ^^U**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA**** TwT**

* * *

-¿UN QUE?-preguntaron asombrados el Team Chaotix.

-Lo que habéis oído, Shadow es al tipo que buscábamos-suspiró Amy.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ese erizo tenía algo extraño!-intuyó Espio golpeando la mesa.

-Cuidado con la mesa Sr. Espio-gruño Cream.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es él? ¿Te lo dijo sin más?-siguió preguntando Mighty.

-Bueno, cuando vosotros os fuisteis, él me acompaño a casa y le confesé que le quería, y bueno… nos besamos…-confesó avergonzada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Os besasteis?

-¡Qué asco!-dijo Charmy poniendo mala cara.

-Y bueno, el me dijo que también me quería… pero después de eso me confesó que era el criminal junto a otros amigos suyos y lo demás ya no importa…

-Vaya... ¡Con lo guay que era Shadow!-gruñó Mighty; los otros lo miraron con mala cara, Amy se limitó a bajar la cabeza triste.

-¿Y sabes si tiene una base o donde esta o donde vive?-comenzó a preguntar Vector de golpe.

-Emm nop, eso no…

-Pues habrá que andar con cuidado, cuando los delincuentes se enfadan es peligroso, ten mucho cuidado Amy-advirtió Espio yéndose junto al grupo.

-¿Pero a donde vais?

-A buscar a ese tipo y a ver si vemos a sus amiguitos-contesto Vector cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-la eriza se paso las manos por el pelo desesperada.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-dudo Cream.

-Porque una parte de mi aun quiere a Shadow… Cream… ¿puedo pedirte un consejo? Yo siempre te los doy así que te pide este pequeño favor-suplicó Amy.

-Esto… claro, pero más que tú no sé explicar las cosas, tú eres más experta en estas cosas…

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Debo advertir a Shadow, ayudarlo, o pasar de él y mandarlo a la cárcel?-especifico Amy.

-Sabes, ya sé que esto se dice mucho y es un poco simple, pero es lo único que te puedo decir y te ayudara… escucha tu corazón Amy…-le dijo la coneja sinceramente mostrando una sonrisa-Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber-directamente se fue de allí dejando pensativa a Amy.

* * *

-¿Y qué Shadow? ¿Has cumplido ya tu parte del trato?-preguntó burlón, Jonhy.

-No, aún no…

-Lo sabía, no se atreve, es un gallina-se burlo Scourge imitando a una gallina.

-No es eso, he roto con ella-dijo fríamente Shadow.

-Ohh, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-rió Jonhy.

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió en igual tono frío e antes solo que más molesto esta vez.

-Venga no seas aguafiestas ¿eh? Solo queremos saber que ha pasado con tu "cuchi cuchi" JAJAJA-se carcajeaba Scourge.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es mi novia-gruñó el erizo negro, empezándose a hartar.

Jonhy sonrió sádicamente.

-Entonces… si ya no sois novios no te importara seguir con el trabajo y matarla…

-Bien dicho socio-aplaudió Scourge juntándose con él.

-Porque si no sois novios, entonces significa que ya no sientes nada por ella… ¿o sí?-insinuó con recelo Jonhy.

-Eres un arrogante, déjame en paz, tú no pintas nada en esto-gruñó Shadow golpeándolo en la nariz, haciendo que salga sangre de ella.

-¡Te vas a enterar maldito!-el murciélago se limpio un poco la nariz y en seguida se levanto para devolverle el golpe, cosa que no funciono; antes de que pudiera darle, Shadow se apartó y le dio a Scourge.

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo no te he hecho nada!-gruño Scourge golpeando a Jonhy de nuevo en la nariz.

-¡No lo he hecho adrede idiota! ¡Es a Shadow al que hay que golpear!-se froto la nariz con dolor.

-Pues ya me dirás como, se ha escapado-señaló Scourge viendo como Shadow se escapaba.

-¡No! ¡Vayamos a por él!-se precipitó Jonhy.

-¡Espera!-le detuvo el erizo-Tengo una idea mejor…

-¿Cuál?

-Ya veras, tú sígueme…

* * *

Sally aparcó con su coche delante de la casa de Amy.

En verdad se sentía arrepentida por actuar de manera caprichosa todos estos años, y quería disculparse por su comportamiento a la eriza rosa; y no solo a ella, a todos los demás también.

Estaba delante de la puerta, bastante nerviosa por si no la perdonaba; pero sin pensarlo dos veces llamo al timbre decidida.

Inesperadamente abrió Cream.

-¿Señorita Sally?

-Hola Cream… emm ¿está Amy en casa?-preguntó confundida.

-Acaba de irse a dar una vuelta ¿Por qué?-dijo Cream.

-Por nada, una cosa que tengo que pedirle jeje-respondió tímidamente.

-Puedes pasar si quieres-accedió Cream sonriéndole por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-Gracias ¿sabes? Casi nunca hemos estado juntas hablando-pasa al fondo de la casa.

-Tienes razón ¿quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

-No gracias, ahora no tengo hambre, y… ¿Qué te cuentas?

-No mucho, la que tiene más que contarse es Amy, mi vida por ahora es aburrida-suspiró Cream-¿Y tú? Te veo algo nerviosa…

-Pues veras, yo había venido aquí a perdonarme con Amy de haber sido tan mala con ella y Sonic-explicó Sally un poco avergonzada.

-Eso es bueno, lo mejor es perdonarse, ya verás que cuando venga se solucionaran vuestros problemas-le apoyo la coneja sonriéndole.

-Gracias, eso espero…

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el final del capi ^^**

**¿Qué van a planear Scourge y Jonhy?**

**¿Amy y Sally se perdonaran?**

**Y lo mejor de todo, ¿Shadow volverá con Amy?**

**Hasta aquí me despido, dejen Reviews amigos ;3**


	23. Amy secuestrada

**Yay perdón por el retraso pero ya estoy de vuelta! ;3**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****! TwT**

* * *

-Hey Scourge ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto dudoso el murciélago.

-…-se quedo callado un momento. Ambos villanos estaban escondidos en un pequeño callejón sin salida; oyeron unos pasos, Scourge miro y vio que era una chica-¿Ves? ¡Es ella! La "novia" de Shadow. ¿Sabes que es lo que hay que hacer verdad?-le miro diabólicamente a su amigo.

-Ahh, ya veo por dónde vas…

-Tú espera, solo unos segundos más…

Amy iba caminando sola y pensativa. Estaba en su propio mundo, pensando en lo que Cream le había dicho ¿Era cierto? Antes de auto contestarse a sí misma, noto de repente una mano fría en la boca, ella se sobresalto e intento morderle a la mano.

-Shh, no seas cabezota niña-gruño Scourge sujetándola en señal de amenaza.

-No intentes nada niña, peor será si gritas o intentas escapar-amenazo Jonhy.

-…-Amy no podía hablar, ahora estaba su boca envuelta por un pañuelo blanco.

-Eso es, buena chica JAJAJA-rio Scourge.

-Shadow estará encantado con esta sorpresa-sonrió sádicamente Jonhy.

Los dos criminales tomaron el cuerpo de la eriza y lo llevaron hacia su base.

* * *

Había escapado, definitivamente, era más rápido que ellos. Bien. ¿Qué hacia ahora? No podía volver a su casa, o si podía llamarlo así… Seguramente estarán esos dos para matarlo.

Shadow se apoyo contra la pared de ladrillos media desecha. Dudaba si volver con Amy y decirle que lo sentía y que la quiere en su vida.

Se levanto derecho, directo hacia un único punto, se dirigió hacia la casa de Amy.

Cuando llego, oyó un llanto de dentro de la casa. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y vio a Cream llorando y a esa misma ardilla que vio el dia del partido con el "faker", consolándola. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Shadow acercándose a ella.

-Menos mal que apareciste, mira esta nota-Cream le dio una hoja blanca con algo escrito.

_Hola Shadow, supongo que ya sabes quién soy ¿no? ¿No sería somos? ¡Cállate! Bueno, como decía, soy Scourge y tengo una sorpresa muy bonita para ti, o si, a tu queridísima Amy Rose. Sí, está con nosotros y nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos, supongo que ella nos prefiere a nosotros ahora. A no ser que la quieras de vuelta, quiero una pelea contigo, ¡a muerte! Si es que eres lo suficientemente valiente claro…_

_Scourge y Jonhy_

-¿Quién os a dado esto?-pregunto Shadow una vez leído la carta.

-Pues es un poco raro, no mucho antes de que hayas venido, un niño toco a nuestro timbre y nos dio este papel-explico Sally dudando en sus palabras.

-Pues ya sabéis de que va el asunto ¿verdad?

-Más o menos… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se han llevado a Amy?-preguntó Cream llorosa.

-Es difícil de explicar, mejor me voy ya-Shadow estaba dispuesto a salir, pero Sally lo detuvo.

-Te acompañamos-afirmó-Y no es una pregunta es una afirmación.

-No, es demasiado peligroso-advirtió el erizo.

-Pues avisaremos a los otros, necesitas ayuda, no puedes hacer esto tú solo-insistió Sally.

-Por favor señor Shadow-suplico Cream con ojos tiernos.

-Está bien-suspiro Shadow derrotado; sabía que no iba a poder ganarles.

-¡Bien!-gritó la conejita.

-Iremos a informar sobre esto a los demás, tú ve adelantándote-dijo Sally.

-Gracias-se la quedo mirando un momento en señal de respeto y se fue.

-No hay de que…-sonrió Sally.

* * *

-¡Silver! ¡Coge el teléfono!-gritó Blaze en un lugar de la habitación.

-Zzzzz-Silver estaba durmiendo.

-¿Silver? ¡Silver! ¡Silver! ¿Me estás oyendo?-la gata se asomo y lo vio dormido; esta gruño y no tuvo más remedio que coger el teléfono ella.

-¿Si? ¡Blaze al habla! ¿Con quién hablo?-descolgó Blaze-Ah Sally, ¿Qué pasa? ¿CÓMO? ¿Qué Amy ha sido secuestrada? ¿Qué necesitáis nuestra ayuda? ¡Pues claro que iremos! Silver y yo estamos disponibles para Amy siempre.

Blaze cogió una revista y se la lanzo a Silver para despertarlo.

-¡Yo no he sido!-se alarmo en su despertar-¿Blaze? ¿Porque me despertaste? ¿Pasa algo?-se rasco la cabeza con sueño en su voz.

-Y tanto que pasa; al fin te despiertas. Amy está en peligro, la han secuestrado tenemos que ir a salvarla-gruño Blaze.

-¿Secuestrada? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, solo sé que tenemos que avisar a Knuckles y Rouge. Sally y Cream avisaran al Team Chaotix y a Sonic. Necesitamos la máxima ayuda posible.

-¡Sí! La casa de Rouge y Knuckles no está muy lejos, vayamos…-la pareja se dirigió hacia la casa de sus amigos. Cuando llegaron, hablaron con ellos del asunto de Amy. Ellos en seguida accedieron a colaborar.

-¿Pero dónde está Amy?-volvió a preguntar Knuckles por tercera vez.

-Por última vez, Sally nos guiara; dice que ese tal Shadow le dio las indicaciones de la guarida en donde esta Amy y sabe donde esta-repitió Blaze cansada de su irritante y repetidora pregunta.

-Ahh ok-Knuckles agacho la cabeza aun sin comprender nada.

-¿¡Pero lo has entendido!?-preguntó desesperadamente la gata.

-¡Que sí, que si!

-Callaros-ordeno Silver.

-Como esos dos caníbales imbéciles le hagan algo a Amy, se las van a tener que ver conmigo-amenazo Rouge con odio.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien y conseguiremos que Amy esté a salvo-dijo Silver pacíficamente.

-Ojala, pero me da ¡mucha rabia!-Rouge sin querer golpeo su mano contra la ventana del coche.

-¡Oye! ¡Que es nuevo mi coche!-gruño Blaze casi llorando por el golpe.

-Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar-gruño.

-Si claro Grrr-gruño por lo bajo.

* * *

-Oye Sally, ¿crees que salvaremos a Amy a tiempo?-preguntó Cream.

Sally se acerco a ella con cariño y le dio una sonrisa de apoyo y esperanza.

-Claro que si, ella es fuerte, créeme-sonrió. Sally había cambiado bastante.

-Gracias por apoyarnos señorita Sally-la conejita la abrazo.

-C-claro pequeña-le devolvió el abrazo-Sé fuerte…

-Solo espero que no se retrasen mucho…

Una fuerte corriente de viento azul se presento ante ellas.

-Hey Sal, ¡ya estoy aquí! ¿Y los demás?-saludó Sonic.

-Aun no han llegado, solo hay que esperar un poco más-dijo Sally.

-¡Son demasiado lentos! ¡Voy a adelantarme! Nos vemos-Sonic se fue pitando de allí dejando a Sally con las palabras en la boca.

-Pero Sonic ¡No sabes donde esta!-gritó.

-No te preocupes señorita Sally, el señor Sonic siempre encuentra el lugar exacto de los problemas.

-Eso espero…

* * *

**Nyaaaaaaa, pobre Amy TnT **

**Ahora me tendré que poner a pensar en la escena de batalla, no soy muy buena escribiendo eso pero ya veré que se me ocurre XDDD**

**Dejen Reviews :D**

**Aquí se despide Shadamy-17 ;3**

**Nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
